Mission Impossible
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah? Mind to read? Review, pleasee...COMPLETE!
1. Tantangan

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Disaat aku lagi mikirin alur "Better Life", eh malah ide fic ini muncul. Idenya sih mungkin pasaran. Tapi moga-moga aja isinya ga pasaran yah.**

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#1: Tantangan**

**.**

"SKAK!" Blaise bersorak kegirangan merayakan kemenangannya dari Draco.

Draco mendengus dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _'kebetulan'_ dan _'aku sedang tidak enak badan'_. Blaise dan Theo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, Draco. Ini kan cuma permainan," ujar Theo.

"Yeah, akui saja kau kalah dariku, bung!" Kekeh Blaise senang.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Tanya Draco sambil menggerutu pada Blaise.

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah ada perjanjian kalau siapapun yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang? Apa maumu, Blaise?" Timpal Draco ketika Blaise hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Wow— rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengabulkan permintaanku ya, Draco?" Goda Blaise.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Zabini," geram Draco.

Blaise terkekeh sambil merangkul pundak Draco dengan satu tangan. "Sudahlah, Draco. Kita kan teman baik. Jangan berkata seolah aku ini hanya memanfaatkanmu saja,"

"Memang begitu kan," gumam Draco pelan.

"Hei, Theo! Sepertinya bos kita ini memang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membuktikan kemampuannya mengabulkan permintaanku. Sepertinya dia bisa melakukan apapun—sekalipun aku memintanya membobol Gringotts—" gurau Blaise.

Draco menggerutu dan kembali menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'kuumpankan kau ke naga Gringotts'_. Blaise dan Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, Draco," kata Blaise. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau bermain apapun lagi denganmu, Blaise," gumam Draco.

"Whoaa—apa aku tidak salah dengar? Draco Malfoy takut untuk bermain bersama dengan seorang Blaise Zabini setelah sekali dikalahkan? Tidak kusangka," ujar Theo pura-pura terkejut.

"Yeah, Theo. Aku juga tidak menduganya," Blaise tampak tersanjung.

"Diam kalian!" Geram Draco akhirnya. Dia paling tidak suka dikatakan seolah dia itu pengecut atau pecundang seperti itu.

"Oke—oke, Draco," tawa Blaise. "Kudengar kau baru saja putus dari Megan—eh?"

"Lagi—Draco? Setelah Pansy? Sekarang Megan? Megan Jones? Apakah setelah ini kau akan _memangsa_ Milicent, Draco?," ujar Theo sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Blaise mendengus mendengar Theo menyebut nama Milicent.

"Milicent? Kau gila, Theo? Aku masih punya selera tahu!" Sergah Draco.

"Wow—kalau bicara soal selera, apa itu artinya kau menyamakan Pansy dengan Megan?" Tanya Blaise. "Jujur saja, Draco. Megan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih baik daripada Pansy."

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu juga aku sudah tahu," gerutu Draco.

"Jadi? Siapa korban berikutnya, Draco?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan korban berikutnya, Blaise?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Kau tahu sendirilah, Draco," cengir Blaise.

"Aku sedang ingin menjomblo, Blaise. Aku belum membutuhkan gadis lain. Aku masih menikmati kesendirianku. Kalau nanti aku sudah ingin, tinggal ambil saja kok," kata Draco dengan angkuh.

"Benarkah itu, Draco? Lalu, kenapa sepertinya baru-baru ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau baru saja ditolak oleh Astoria Grengrass? Adik Daphne, eh?" goda Theo.

Sepercik rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi pucat Draco. "Ap—aku—aku tidak—aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendengar kabar itu, Nott. Tapi kupastikan bahwa dia tidak pernah menolakku. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Malfoy, Nott."

"Lalu? Apa namanya kalau bukan ditolak?"

Draco membuka mulutnya—tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kemudian Drcao menutup lagi mulutnya sambil menggerutu. Dia merasa harga dirinya sudah dijatuhkan!

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Seorang Malfoy ternyata bisa ditolak! Aku benar-benar kagum pada Grengrass muda yang cantik itu!"

"Oke. Tapi kupastikan bahwa hanya dia yang terlalu silau untuk bisa mengakui pesonaku, Blaise," ujar Draco yang sudah kembali pada sikap angkuhnya.

"Benarkah, Draco?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang aku inginkan! Selain gadis kecil Grengrass itu, siapa lagi yang akan menolak pesonaku?"

Tiba-tiba Blaise menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. "Kalau begitu apa kau berani menerima tantanganku, Malfoy? Untuk menaklukkan hati seorang gadis?"

"Kau menantangku, Zabini? Tentu saja aku pasti mampu melakukannya. Aku juga bisa menantangmu balik, Zabini!" kata Draco dengan sombong.

"Buktikan saja kalau begitu, Malfoy," senyum Blaise berubah menjadi seringai. "Taklukkan hati Hermione Granger!"

Draco membuka mulutnya tanpa mamtu berkata-kata. Sepertinya otaknya mendadak macet untuk bisa mencerna kata-kata Blaise barusan. Benarkah bahwa dia baru saja mendengar nama Granger disebut?

"Bisa diulang?" Tanya Draco tanpa sadar.

"Aku, Blaise Zabini, menantangmu, Draco Malfoy, untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Hermione Granger," ucap Blaise sejelas-jelasnya.

Mata Draco membulat sempurna. "APA?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Draco!"

"Kau gila, Zabini!"

"Tidak. Waktumu dua minggu dari sekarang untuk melakukan tantangan itu, Malfoy," kata Blaise senang.

"Jangan Granger!"

"Oh—kau mau Pansy? Oke—"

"Baik!" Seru Draco sebelum Blaise menyuruhnya bersama Pansy. "Baik. Granger saja."

Draco tahu pasti akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Pansy. Dia tahu gadis itu masih mengejarnya walaupun mereka sudah putus. Tapi—yang benar saja! Draco tidak tahan jika harus terus menghadapi gadis manja seperti Pansy. Dan Draco tidak mau menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya bersama _gadis pug _itu.

Tapi—bagaimana Draco bisa lupa! Tentu saja—selain Astoria, yang baru saja kemarin menolaknya dengan alasan ujian—alasan macam apa itu, pikir Draco—ada satu lagi gadis yang lebih sulit ditaklukkan daripada Astoria. Hermione Granger.

Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakannya?

Draco melotot pada Blaise yang saat ini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Draco yakin bahwa Blaise pastilah sudah merencanakan ini. Zabini muda itu rupanya ingin mengerjai seorang Malfoy yang terhormat!

"Ohh—jangan bilang kau takut menerima tantangan dariku, Drakkie," ujar Blaise.

"Tentu saja aku tidak takut padamu, Zabini," tegas Draco.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Ucap Blaise puas. Dalam benaknya sedang berkejaran berbagai macam ide untuk mengerjai Draco.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu balik, Blaise," geram Draco.

"Oke. Aku siap apapun tantanganmu!" Kekeh Blaise dengan penuh percaya diri.

Draco menatap Theo dengan alis setengah terangkat seperti bertanya. Theo sepertinya menyadari kode dari Draco karena dia kemudian ikut tersenyum jahil.

Theo menyeringai- dengan- amat- sangat- Slytherin sebelum berkata pada Blaise, "Dapatkan si Ravenclaw Turpin itu dalam waktu paling lama—karena aku baik hati—satu bulan!"

Blaise membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa harus Li—maksudku—Turpin?"

Theo mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin saja."

"Dan—kenapa satu bulan?"

Theo ganti mengangkat alisnya. "Terlalu lama? Baiklah—tiga minggu!"

"Tiga minggu?"

"Kuberi dua minggu!"

"Dua setengah!" Tawar Blaise.

"Lima hari!" Theo semakin menyempitkan waktunya.

"Satu minggu," pinta Blaise.

"Sepuluh hari! Ambil atau tidak?" Tawar Theo akhirnya.

"Oke! Oke!" Seru Blaise. Kemudian dia menggerutu. "Kau mengerjaiku, Nott. Dan kau juga curang, Draco!"

Draco balas terkekeh senang mendengar Blaise yang menggerutu soal waktunya._ "Draco mendapatkan empat belas hari dan aku hanya dapat sepuluh. Tidak adil! Seharusnya kami mendapatkan dua belashari masing-masing."_

Tiba-tiba Draco menoleh pada Theo. "Giliranmu, Nott!"

"Whoaa—aku kan tidak ikut-ikut, bung!" Elak Theo.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus melakukannya dengan alasan _kesetiakawanan_!" Sergah Blaise.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Nott!" Ancam Draco.

"Giliranmu sekarang untuk mendekati anak kelas empat Hufflepuff Rose Zeller! Waktumu dua belas hari! Ingat?" Ucap Draco cepat sebelum Theo bisa menghindar lagi.

"Hufflepuff?" Seru Theo tidak percaya.

"Ada masalah?" Tatap Draco dengan mengancam.

"Tidak."

"Bagus!"

"Supaya lebih seru dan memastikan tidak ada yang tidak mau melakukan tantangannya, bagaimana kalau yang tidak mau atau tidak berhasil melakukan tantangannya dalam waktu yang ditentukan, harus membayar denda 50 galleon. Kurasa itu jumlah yang cukup," usul Blaise.

"Setuju!"

Blaise dan Theo sama-sama menoleh ke arah Draco. Draco balas menatap kedua temannya dengan dingin. "Setuju," kata Draco akhirnya.

"Yeah!" Sorak Blaise dan Theo.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia kemudian menepuk dahinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa dia jadi menyetujui tantangan gila ini? Dan—Hermione Granger? Astaga! Draco lebih memilih menghampiri Astoria lagi dan memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya daripada harus berusaha mendapatkan hati Granger.

Dan—astaga! Hermione Granger itu kan Darah-lumpur! Apa otak Blaise sudah konslet sampai dia mengajukan nama Hermione Granger?

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dia membatalkannya, Blaise dan Theo akan punya kesempatan untuk mencemoohnya. Dan jika dia gagal melakukannya, tidak masalah pada membayar denda 50 galleon. Uang segitu tidak ada arti apa-apa bagi seorang Malfoy seperti dirinya. Tapi ini masalah harga diri!

Oke—mau tidak mau, Draco harus segera mencari cara. Dia segera berpikir, kira-kira dimana dia pernah membaca buku panduan _100 Cara Menaklukkan Hati Darah-lumpur_? Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau begitu, adakah buku _1001 Cara Menaklukkan Hati Hermione Granger_? Draco bisa gila memikirkannya.

_Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_. Hanya itu harapan Draco untuk bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut dan Draco Malfoy akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid-nya. Draco keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan wajah kesal dan menggerutu, tentu saja karena kekalahannya bermain catur yang menyebabkan dia sekarang harus melakukan tantangan konyol dari Blaise.

Draco terus saja menggerutu dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia mengucapkan kata kuncinya, _"Hippogriff"_ dan kembali mengeluh kesal, "Kenapa kata kuncinya harus diganti menjadi nama binatang _'pembunuh'_ itu sih?"

Draco membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan kesal dan membuat dia mendapat sambutan yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Partnernya, si Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger mendelik menatapnya kesal dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Draco Malfoy! Apa maksudmu membanting-banting pintu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak melihat bahwa ini sudah malam? Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan seperti itu?" Lengking Hermione.

Draco mendengus dan menatap gadis Gryffindor itu dengan kesal. Dirinya membuat keributan? Oh—jangan melebih-lebihkan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara bantingan pintu itu selain Hermione. Dan Draco tidak pernah keberatan apalagi merasa bersalah jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu gadis-keriting-sok-tahu itu.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, Granger," tukas Draco sambil berjalan melewati Hermione dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang memulai keributan ini?" Seru Hermione marah.

"Kau!" Jawab Draco singkat dan membuat Hermione semakin mendelik padanya.

"Benar kan? Kau baru saja bertanya siapa yang memulai keributan ini? Nah, jawabannya adalah kau!" Lanjut Draco sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Lalu siapa yang membanting-banting pintu seenaknya dan merusak malam yang indah dan tenang ini?"

Draco mendengus. Oh, demi _Basilisk-peliharaan-Salazar_, darimana gadis itu mulai menggunakan kata-kata sok puitis seperti itu?

"Dan apa masalahnya denganmu kalau aku membanting pintu?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau mengganggu ketenanganku, Malfoy! Sebelum kau muncul dan merusak segalanya, aku sedang berusaha menikmati malam yang tenang ini sambil berusaha mengerjakan esai-ku setelah semua aktivitas yang melelahkan sepanjang hari!" Tuduh Hermione.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Granger! Aku lelah dan aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu!" Dan dengan itu Draco masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco segera mengunci kamarnya dan membuat kamarnya kedap suara supaya dia tidak perlu mendengarkan Hermione berteriak-teriak dan menuduhkan tuduhan yang menurut Draco tidak beralasan itu lagi.

Draco merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. Dia memikirkan lagi tantangan yang diberikan Blaise dengan taruhan harga dirinya. Dia harus menaklukkan hati seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang berteriak-teriak di depan kamarnya? Draco tidak bisa dan tidak mau melakukannya, tapi itu tetap harus dilakukan.

"Tantangan macam apa itu?" Dengus Draco sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap.

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Satu chapter selesai. Ga terlalu panjang. Sekarang sih genre-nya masih friendship, tapi ada kemungkinan bakal ganti romance kok..Hehehe...Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Terima kasih yang lebih lagi buat yang ngreview ^^. Fic ini sebagai ganti Black Coffee-ku kemarin yang kayaknya berantakan (Aku sampe ga berani liat reviewnya) Hehe. Semoga kalian suka sama fic ini.

Keep or Delete?

Akhir kata, Revieww yaaa...^^


	2. Misson One: Berteman baik

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Ketemu lagi di chapter dua ya. Maafkan kalo updatenya kelamaan. Thanx banget buat yang kemarin udah ngreview. Balasannya dibawah ya..^^**

Warning! OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#2: Mission One: Berteman baik**

**.**

Draco bisa benar-benar gila jika memikirkan cara pertama yang di usulkan oleh buku _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan._ Usul itu sendiri adalah usul yang gila! Berteman baik dengan Hermione Granger? Demi Salazar! Ide apalagi yang bisa lebih gila dari itu?

Jika tidak menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy yang dengan mudah bisa memikat wanita manapun yang dia mau, Draco tidak akan pernah mau berusaha mendekati Hermione. Yang benar saja! Draco bahkan baru mengingat bahwa Hermione juga adalah seorang wanita ketika Blaise menyebutkan namanya. Yah, maklum saja. Bagi Draco, otaknya jelas jauh lebih berharga daripada harus digunakan untuk memikirkan Hermione barang sedetik saja.

Oke, fokus pada misi pertama ini. Draco harus mencoba untuk berteman dengan Hermione. Pertanyaannya: bagaimana?

Saat ini Draco berjalan menuju kelas Ramuannya sendirian. Biasanya dia ditemani oleh Blaise atau Theo, tapi karena mereka berdua tidak mengambil NEWT Ramuan, maka jadilah Draco pergi sendirian.

Dia baru saja berbelok di sudut, ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan melemparkan buku tebal yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"AAAUUUWWW!" Jerit Draco.

"Aduuhh!"

Seketika Draco merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dia mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terkena buku.

"Aauuwwhh," rintih Draco.

Kemudian Draco mengambil buku yang mengenainya dan mendengus melihat betapa tebalnya buku itu. Panjang umur sekali gadis itu. Baru saja Draco memikirkannya dan gadis itu sudah muncul. _'Tunggu, aku memikirkannya?' _Draco terbelalak menyadarinya.

"Granger," gumamnya. Siapa lagi yang akan membawa buku setebal buku yang dengan sangat kurang ajar berani mendarat di kepalanya.

Rupanya Draco bertabrakan dengan Hermione sampai mereka berdua terjatuh dan menyebabkan buku-buku tebal dalam pelukan Hermione jatuh berhamburan. Kelihatannya salah satu buku itu jatuh cinta pada Draco sampai mau repot-repot terbang menghampirinya dan sukses menghantam kepalanya.

"Malfoy," geram Hermione. "Gunakan kedua matamu dengan benar kalau berjalan! Apa gunanya matamu terletak di depan?"

"Apa?" Bentak Draco tidak terima. _Granger_lah yang tidak melihat dengan benar saat berjalan dan buku sialannya itu sudah menimbulkan benjolan di kepalanya. Tapi si _rambut-lebat-mirip-singa_ ini justru menyalahkannya?

"Kau yang harus menggunakan matamu dengan benar, Granger," ucap Draco dengan dingin.

"Tidak! Kau yang harusnya minta maaf, Malfoy! Kau sudah membuatku terjatuh dan membuat bukuku berantakan!" Seru Hermione tidak mau kalah.

"Aku? Harusnya kaulah yang minta maaf, bodoh!"

Hermione mendecih kesal. Dia tidak suka dibilang bodoh, apalagi oleh si otak jenius nomor dua di Hogwarts itu. _'Rupanya Malfoy mau menyaingiku dengan mengataiku bodoh,'_ pikir Hermione.

"Kau yang salah, Malfoy! Kau yang tidak melihat-lihat waktu berjalan dan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf!"

"Apa kau juga tidak melihat kalau buku sialanmu itu sudah menghantam kepalaku? Itu yang tadi kau bilang kalau kau sudah menggunakan matamu dengan benar? Dan apa kau begitu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat siapa yang salah? Apa darahmu yang kotor itu sudah merusak saraf-saraf mata dan otakmu?" Bentak Draco.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepala Draco rupanya sudah membuat Draco lupa diri dan kembali menggunakan kata-kata kasarnya. Dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit sekali sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terus menyumpah-nyumpah sambil menunggu jawaban Hermione. Setengahnya Draco berharap bahwa Hermione akan membalas kata-katanya dengan kalimat tajam lagi. Tapi ternyata harapannya sia-sia.

"Baik—" suara Hermione terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Baik. Aku minta maaf."

"Apa?"

"Oh—kau mengataiku buta tapi ternyata kau sendiri tuli?" ucap Hermione sinis.

"Apa sih susahnya mengulang kata-katamu tanpa mengataiku?" Geram Draco.

"Kau duluan yang mengataiku, Malfoy," balas Hermione.

"Itu karena kau terus-menerus menyalahkanku atas kesalahanmu,``" ujar Draco pedas.

"Baik, aku minta maaf, Malfoy," ulang Hermione. "Aku minta maaf jika bukuku sudah melukai kepala besarmu itu. Dan aku minta maaf juga jika kedua mataku terlalu berharga untuk melihatmu!"

Hermione bangkit dan dengan satu ayunan, dia memukul Draco dengan bukunya lagi sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Draco berteriak kesakitan dan menyumpah ketika buku Hermione ganti menghantam bahunya. Tebalnya buku itu mungkin cukup untuk meretakkan tulang bahu Draco. Dia baru akan membalas gadis itu ketika Hermione sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"GRANGER!"

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Draco?" Tanya Blaise Zabini dengan senyum menggoda pada Draco saat pelajaran Mantra. Professor Flitwick sedang sibuk mengocehkan tentang NEWT kelas tujuh kepada semua yang berada di kelasnya.

Draco mendengus. "Apanya yang bagaimana, Zabini?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Taruhan kita," cengir Blaise dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku akan mulai melancarkan serangan siang nanti."

"Lakukan saja seranganmu nanti, tapi aku tidak akan ikut melakukannya," putus Draco.

"Dan mengorbankan harga dirimu sebagai seorang Malfoy di hadapanku, eh?" Kekeh Blaise.

Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi pucat Draco mendengar ucapan Blaise. Draco memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah pemuda Zabini itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pasti bisa, Blaise. Dan kau tidak akan meremehkanku lagi," kata Draco.

'_Ini benar-benar gila! Mencoba berteman dengan Granger saja sulitnya melebihi menjalankan misi Pangeran Kegelapan, apalagi untuk emndapatkan hatinya?' _Geram Draco dalam hati.

"Bagus!" Blaise tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Draco. Sepertinya memang jawaban itu yang dia inginkan. Dalam hatinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat usaha Draco dalam melaksanakan taruhan mereka.

'_Sesuatu yang seru akan segera dimulai,'_ pikir Blaise sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

Draco baru saja kembali dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ketika dia memanjat masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid, dia menemukan Hermione sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan berbagai perkamen terhampar di meja didepannya.

Draco menatap gadis itu sesaat. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencoba berbaik-baik pada gadis itu dalam rangka untuk bisa (setidaknya) berteman dengannya.

Draco mendekati Hermione itu dan melihat huruf-huruf rune tercetak di perkamen yang sedang ditulisi oleh Hermione.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Granger?" Draco mencoba berbasa-basi untuk sedikit mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hermione sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengar Draco berbicara padanya. Draco mencoba bersabar walaupun dia sudah ingin sekali meledak. Dia tidak terbiasa diacuhkan seperti ini, oke?

"Granger, aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau—"

Tapi Hermione sudah memotong kata-kata Draco, "Jadi sekarang siapa yang buta, Malfoy?"

Oke, cukup! Draco mati kutu. _'Gadis Gryffindor menyebalkan!'_ Gerutu Draco dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa si Potter dan Weasley itu bertahan sampai sekarang untuk berteman, bahkan bersahabat dengannya?

"Oke. Mengerjakan PR?"

"Matamu masih normal kalau begitu," jawab Hermione sekenanya. "Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah bisa kau jawab sendiri. Kau membuang waktuku, Malfoy."

Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Hilang sudah semua niatnya untuk berbaik-baik pada nona-menyebalkan-sok-tahu-segala ini.

"Tidak bisakah kita mengakhiri ini semua, Granger? Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu," tukas Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione mantap tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pekerjaannya. "Kita sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini, Malfoy. Dan sejak kapan kau lelah mencari gara-gara denganku?"

"Ayolah, Hermione (Hermione mendengus mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya). Kita bisa mencoba kan? Setidaknya kita bisa berteman," usul Draco.

"Apa otakmu sedang konslet gara-gara terhantam bukuku tadi, Malfoy?"

"Oke. Cukup mengataiku, Granger! Aku hanya mencoba untuk berbaik-baik padamu!" Kata Draco kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu," jawab Hermione datar.

"Baik! Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku atau membentakku jika aku mencari gara-gara denganmu atau dengan teman-temanmu," ancam Draco.

"Itu makananku sehari-hari. Menghadapimu. Aku sudah kebal," ujar Hermione. "Dan silahkan jika kau mau mencari gara-gara dengan teman-temanku. Jika Harry dan Ron yang kau maksud, aku peringatkan kau pada siapa yang kau hadapi. Harry—The boy who lived, dan Ron—yang sudah mengalahkan beberapa teman-teman pelahap mautmu."

'_Yeah, dan jika cerita yang kudengar itu benar, kau sendiri pernah berhasil menyelamatkan dirimu dan Potter dari Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri,' _batin Draco kesal. Draco merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Gadis ini memang tidak bisa dibaik-baiki. Sudah cukup Draco terlihat mengemis meminta perdamaian dengan gadis sok ini. Tidak akan ada pertemanan yang terjadi antara Draco Malfoy dengan Hermione Granger!

"Apa sudah pernah ada yang memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah gadis paling menyebalkan di dunia?" Desis Draco.

"Sudah," jawab Hermione santai. "Kau yang memberitahuku. Apakah selain tuli dan buta, kau juga mengalami amnesia?"

"Sudah kubilang cukup kau mengataiku, Granger!"

Hermione meletakkan pena bulunya dengan kesal. Dia menghadapi Draco dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah marah dari Draco.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Malfoy?"

"Kau menganggapku mengganggu? Itu karena kau tidak mau mendengar usulanku, Granger," jawab Draco.

"Dan untuk apa aku membuang waktuku untuk mendengarkan usulanmu?"

"Jangan sombong, Granger," desis Draco.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa sombong?"

"Berang-berang!"

"Musang!"

"Kau berang-berang berambut lebat!"

"Kau musang berambut pirang!"

"Berang-berang bergigi besar!"

"Musang berkepala besar!"

"Berang-berang sok tahu dan menyebalkan!"

"Musang sombong dan egois!"

"Oke! Cukup!"

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan aneh sebelum dia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Hermione menatap kepergian Draco dengan mengangkat alis. Seorang Draco Malfoy mendahuluinya untuk menghentikan adu mulut mereka? Aneh.

Hermione mendengus pelan dan mengangkat bahunya sebelum dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Kali ini tanpa ada yang akan mengganggunya.

Sementara itu, Draco membanting pintu kamarnya dan menggeram marah. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibaik-baiki? Draco sudah rela menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengusulkan dan meminta perdamaian dengan gadis itu, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Yah, walaupun dia melakukan itu karena tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan Blaise, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Aku tidak layak mendapatkan hinaan dari seorang darah-lumpur sepertinya," geram Draco. "Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubuat dia benar-benar bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Akan kubuat dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku!"

Draco sudah mulai merasakan jiwa Slytherinnya membuncah. Ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Hermione Granger semakin kuat. Dia tidak akan kalah dari Blaise dan Theo. Draco Malfoy tidak akan kalah dari mereka dalam hal mendapatkan seorang wanita, sekalipun wanita itu adalah Hermione Granger!

Draco melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya dan segera meraih buku _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan _yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia membuat tanda silang besar pada halaman bab pertama dan mulai membuka bab berikutnya.

Mission one: GAGAL!

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Aku bener-bener berterimakasih buat respon-respon kalian semua di chapter 1 kemarin. Mohon responnya lagi ya..\(^o^)/ Aku butuh kritik atau sarannya supaya bisa membuat chapter yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Atau kalau ada yang mau usul usaha apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Draco juga boleh kok. Hitung-hitung bantuin Draco gitu..Hehehe..^^ Tapi beneran boleh usul kok...

Langsung aja, Revieww yaaa...^^

* * *

><p>Balasan review chapter kemarin, khusus anonym. Yang pake akun, aku bales lewat inbox.<p>

malfoygranger: Maaf yah kalo updatenya agak lama...hehehe...review lagi ya..^^

KristaL: Aku pasti lanjutin kok, tapi ga janji soal update kilat ya..

Tamara Granger: Thanx reviewnya. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga kamu suka..:)

Cacolate: Hehehe. Aku emang lebih suka Draco yang menderita, soalnya menurut aku, itu justru bakal bikin Draco jadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jadi kita bisa lihat sisi lain dari Draco yang polos. Hohoho...*dibakar Draco

Lily love snowdrop: Thanx yah reviewnya. Moga kamu juga suka chapter ini ya..:) Revieww lagii..xD

Thanx 4 all reviewers...Jangan lupa review lagi ya...^^


	3. Mission Two: Cares

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Welcome to chapter 3. Kelamaan ya updatenya? Hehehe...Maaph yah, soalnya kemarin banyak tugas sekolah..=.= (reader: ga nanya) hehehe...xD Thanx juga buat yang udah review di chapter 2 kemarin. Balasan reviewnya dibwah ya...**

**Nah, ini dia chapter 3 nya...Moga2 pada suka...^^**

Warning! OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#3: Mission Two: Cares**

**.**

Perhatian. Perhatian adalah salah satu kunci utama untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Setiap wanita pasti suka diperhatikan. Berikan satu-dua pujian padanya juga bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Perhatian yang tulus pasti bisa meluluhkan hati wanita sekeras apapun.

Draco menutup bukunya. Langkah kedua yang akan dijalankannya: Berikan Perhatiannya. Ugh—Draco semakin geram saja menghadapi gadis Gryffindor itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang tidak takluk pada pesona seorang Malfoy?

'Kupikir Granger itu pintar, tapi ternyata dia sama saja bodohnya dengan si Grengrass ingusan itu!' Runtuk Draco dalam hatinya.

Jika si Granger itu memang benar wanita normal dan bukannya laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi wanita seperti dugaannya sejak dulu, seharusnya cara yang di anjurkan oleh buku itu akan berhasil. Tapi tetap saja, Draco tidak akan tahu jika dia belum mencoba.

Sambil merapikan peralatan sekolahnya, Draco mulai menyusun strateginya untuk hari itu. Ketika Draco turun ke ruang rekreasi, dia mendapati ruangan itu sudah sepi. Itu berarti sang Ketua Murid Putri sudah berada di Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Draco keluar dari ruang rekreasinya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju Aula Besar, Draco bertemu dengan Blaise Zabini yang nyengir dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Draco mencibir melihatnya dan segera berlalu dengan cepat supaya dia tidak perlu melihat tampang Blaise yang menyebalkan.

Draco sudah sampai di depan Aula Besar dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Hermione Granger sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja Gryffindor dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sambil berjalan masuk, Draco memusatkan kembali pikirannya pada isi buku _Dua Belas Cara Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_ yang tadi pagi-pagi sekali dibacanya. Poin pertama dalam buku itu adalah: _Cares/ Tunjukkan Perhatianmu_. Draco terus mengulang-ulang poin itu dalam hatinya. Dia tidak mau gagal lagi. Draco Malfoy pantang ditolak!

Sebaiknya dia mempersiapkan rencana ini dengan matang. Jangan terburu-buru! Dia juga harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada yang memergokinya sedang berusaha mempedulikan dan memperhatikan Granger. Mungkin dia bisa mencobanya saat makan siang nanti.

Draco sedikit mendengus. Tapi bisakah cara itu dilakukan pada Granger? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar lelaki yang menyamar seperti dugaannya selama ini? Bagaimana kalau cara itu tidak juga berhasil? Draco sendiri juga sebenarnya malas untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan Hermione yang cerewet, apalagi untuk mencoba menunjukkan perhatian pada gadis itu, mengingat kemarin saja permintaan damai dari Draco ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Kali ini Draco hanya bisa berharap—semoga dia bisa cukup kuat berada di dekat Hermione tanpa perlu gatal-gatal akibat alergi Darah-lumpur!

**.**

**.**

Suasana di Aula Besar sangat ramai ketika jam makan siang tiba. Semua anak tampaknya tidak akan melewatkan jam makan siang ini, terutama anak-anak kelas lima dan tujuh. Mereka perlu mengisi kembali energi mereka setelah dikuliahi panjang lebar sejak tadi pagi tentang OWL dan NEWT.

Seperti biasa, Hermione Granger duduk berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya di meja Gryffindor. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman Daily Prophet sementara kedua bola matanya tidak berhenti bergulir membaca baris demi baris dalam koran itu. Harry menatap jijik pada koran yang sedang dibaca oleh Hermione itu. Sampai kapanpun koran itu hanyalah sampah baginya. Terutama setelah Rita Skeeter kembali bekerja untuk Daily Prophet dan membuat koran itu menerbitkan satu edisi khusus tentang 'Sang Terpilih' di bulan lalu dengan bonus poster foto dirinya ukuran besar.

Dari sudut matanya, Hermione bisa menangkap bayangan Draco Malfoy yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar. Dan anehnya, si pirang itu tidak menuju meja Slytherinnya, tapi justru berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

Hermione baru saja akan mengambil jus labu kuning miliknya ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco Malfoy duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione tidak akan keberatan jika saja Draco tidak menyambar jus labu-nya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Malfoy! Itu minumanku! Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengambil minumanmu sendiri? Aku baru saja akan meminumnya tahu!" Seru Hermione nyaring. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, astaga, Hermione sudah minum dari piala itu tadi dan Draco meminumnya begitu saja? Dan Hermione harus menggunakan piala itu lagi? Piala bekas Draco? Ugh. Lebih baik dia minum bekas—Ah, sudahlah, tetap saja bekas siapapun itu menjijikkan bagi Hermione.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah sangat haus, tahu! Aku baru saja berteriak-teriak pada dua anak perempuan kelas satu Hufflepuff," ujar Draco sambil mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh dengan berbagai makanan.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa yang anak-anak itu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Draco simpel.

"Tidak ada? Dan kau memarahi mereka? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Malfoy," suara Hermione semakin melengking.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti."

"_Draco Malfoy!_"

"Aku hanya sebal pada mereka, oke? Mereka terus menerus mengejarku dan berusaha memberikan cokelat untukku. Huh, mereka pikir aku tidak bisa membeli yang lebih enak dan lebih mahal daripada itu?" Jelas Draco sombong sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Mau kentang goreng?"

Hermione melongo menatap Draco. Bisa-bisanya si pirang itu tetap bersikap santai dan justru menawarinya kentang goreng? Hello! Seorang pure-blood arogan seperti dia menawari makanan pada seorang mudblood seperti Hermione? Demi Abraxas Malfoy yang mungkin akan mencekik cucunya!

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hermione sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tidak percaya. "Jadi karena itu? Kenapa tidak kau terima saja?"

Giliran Draco yang menatap tidak percaya pada Hermione. "Kau bercanda, ya? Mereka jelas-jelas naksir padaku. Bagaimana kalau misalnya saja mereka memasukkan ramuan cinta pada cokelat itu dan aku memakannya?" Draco bergidik. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, mereka sama sekali tidak menarik. Mau salad?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "Terlalu percaya diri" dan "_Gede rasa_" sebelum berkata pada Draco, "Aku sudah bilang tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah makan salad tadi." Sementara itu Harry tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk karena mengingat kejadian Ron yang pernah tanpa sengaja memakan cokelat yang berisi ramuan cinta dari Romilda Vane yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu Kue Buah?" Tawar Draco yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada gumaman Hermione yang cukup keras untuk bisa didengar olehnya.

Hermione ternganga semakin lebar. Harry sudah mulai terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawanya sementara Ron masih sukses melongo dengan begonya.

"Berhenti menawariku makanan, Malfoy! Jangan-jangan kau yang mau meracuniku!" Tukas Hermione.

"Untuk apa aku meracunimu, Granger? Apa untungnya bagiku? Kalaupun aku memasukkan sesuatu, itu pastilah hanya ramuan pencuci darah supaya darahmu bersih dan tidak kotor lagi seperti sekarang," seringai Draco dengan menyebalkan.

Hermione sudah mulai melotot marah dan siap meledak, tapi amarahnya seketika digantikan oleh kebingungan ketika mendengar kata-kata Draco selanjutnya.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda! Aku—minta—ma—maaf. Aku hanya mencoba memperhatikanmu. Barangkali saja ada makanan enak yang kau lewatkan bukan?" Ujar Draco.

"Kau bilang apa, Malfoy? Kau—memperhatikanku?" Tanya Hermione memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi normal.

"Lupakan saja," kata Draco.

"Tidak, ulangi lagi!"

"Lupakan!"

"Aku bilang ulangi!"

"Lupakan saja kataku!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Malfoy. Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Potong Ron dengan nada tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa, Weasley? Kau keberatan? Sayangnya tidak ada hal yang membuatmu perlu merasa keberatan. Bukankah tidak ada aturan bahwa murid harus duduk di meja asramanya masing-masing? Persatuan antar asrama, ingat?" Cibir Draco sambil menyuapkan sesendok soup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan makan sambil bicara!" Cela Hermione, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Draco maupun Ron yang sudah akan memulai perdebatan lagi.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa kau harus duduk disini. Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja bersama teman-teman _ularmu_ itu?" Kata Ron pedas.

"Kalau kau masih bisa melihat, Weasley. Yang kau sebut teman-teman _ularku_ itu sedang duduk bersama _gadis incaran_ mereka masing-masing. Jelas sekali mereka sedang berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada gadis-gadis itu," kata Draco sambil melirik ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang memang tidak duduk di meja Slytherin. Blaise Zabini tampak sedang mengobrol seru dengan Lisa Turpin, anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw. Sedangkan Theodore Nott berada di meja Hufflepuff dan sedang bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan manis kelas empat yang mereka ketahui bernama Rose Zeller.

"Lalu?" Ron masih tidak mau menerima penjelasan Draco. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja bersama mereka?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Mereka sedang duduk dengan _gadis incaran_ mereka masing-masing," ulang Draco penuh arti. Kemudian Draco mengambil sebuah piala kosong, mengisinya penuh dengan jus labu dan memberikannya pada Hermione. "Ini, sebagai ganti jus labu-mu tadi."

Hermione menerima piala itu dengan terheran-heran. Ada apa sih dengan Malfoy hari ini?

"Sudahlah, Ron. Biarkan saja dia duduk disini," tukas Harry ketika melihat Ron sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi entah untuk menjawab atau untuk memprotes tindakan Draco barusan.

"Tuh kan, dengarkan saja Yang-Mulia-Terpilih-Potter, Weasel," ejek Draco lengkap dengan seringainya.

"Malfoy! Cukup! Jaga bicaramu!" Tukas Hermione. Dia sudah merasa kesal dengan sikap Draco dan Ron yang menurutnya sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

"Suruh dia menutup mulut angkuh dan sombongnya itu, maka aku akan diam, Mione!" Desis Ron.

"Oh yeah? Memangnya siapa dulu yang memulai ini, Weasel?"

Hermione hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika perdebatan saling ejek antara Draco dan Ron dimulai lagi. Sementara itu Harry hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, menyerah dan melanjutkan memakan tart karamel favoritnya.

**.**

**.**

Draco memutar otaknya. Dia sudah berusaha mendekati Hermione saat makan siang tadi dengan duduk di dekatnya. Dia juga sudah berusaha menunjukkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan bercerita tentang dua anak Hufflepuff tadi. Itukan kehebatannya! Dia populer dan dikejar-kejar banyak gadis. Tidak bisakah si Granger melihat itu?

Draco mulai meruntuki dirinya. Kenapa dia jadi bersikap sombong seperti itu? Apa hubungannya cerita tentang dua anak Hufflepuff itu dengan maksudnya untuk memberi perhatian pada Granger? Sepertinya dia sudah melenceng jauh hari ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, sepertinya Hermione masih tidak bisa melihat usaha Draco untuk memperhatikannya.

CKLEK!

Bunyi itu menandakan bahwa si Ketua Murid putri sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Dengan ekor matannya, Draco melirik ke arah gadis dengan rambut lebat yang masih basah itu.

'_Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?'_ Pikir Draco sambil terus mengamati Hermione dari atas sampai bawah.

'_Haruskah aku mendekatinya sekarang? Tapi alasan apa yang kupunya? Perhatian apa yang harus kuberikan? Pujian?'_ Draco masih terus berkutat dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Malfoy? Dasar kau mesum!" Suara Hermione membuyarkan pikiran Draco.

Draco mengerjap dan memandang Hermione dengan sengit. "Ini kan mataku! Terserah aku mau menggunakannya untuk melihat apa," sergah Draco.

"Tapi tidak untuk memandangiku seperti itu, Malfoy! Tidak kusangka ternyata kau itu mesum!" Ujar Hermione dengan seringai jahil yang mirip dengan Draco.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu, Granger," geram Draco.

"Aku akan mengataimu semauku, Musang!" Ejek Hermione.

"Jangan memulai lagi, Granger. Aku lelah, oke?"

Jawaban Draco membuat Hermione melongo. Sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertengkar dengannya? Buaknkah kapanpun dan dimanapun biasanya pemuda itu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengganggunya dan membuatnya emosi?

"Rambutmu bagus jika tidak terlalu mengembang. Dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau merapikannya setiap hari," kata Draco dengan tiba-tiba.

Perkataan Draco itu sukses menarik Hermione dari alam pikirannya. Hermione mengerutkan kening dengan sangat tidak mengerti. Apakah tadi malam Draco jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan itu menyebabkan beberapa saraf-nya terganggu?

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, Granger? Kau sakit?" Tanya Draco sambil berjalan ke arah Hermione.

"Kau gila?" Bisik Hermione.

"Kenapa kau mengira bahwa aku gila?"

"Karena sikapmu hari ini. Tingkahmu—aneh," gumam Hermione. Gadis itu mundur selangkah ketika menyadari bahwa Draco semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari—" bisik Draco. "Bahwa aku sedang mencoba untuk memperhatikanmu?"

"Karena itu kukatakan kau gila, Malfoy! Kau gila jika kau peduli padaku dan kau gila jika kau memperhatikanku," ujar Hermione.

Draco berhenti berjalan dalam usahanya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Dia termenung sesaat. Kedua alisnya terpaut dan raut wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir.

"Jadi kau menganggapku gila jika aku memperhatikanmu? Kenapa?" Tanya Draco.

"Karna—kau membenciku?" Usul Hermione.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak membencimu? Oke—dulu aku membencimu, tapi bagaimana jika sekarang tidak lagi?"

Hermione terpaku sesaat mendengar kata-kata Draco. Dia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan dan dipikirkan oleh pemuda Malfoy dihadapannya itu.

"Jika aku memperhatikanmu dan aku peduli padamu, kau tahu apa artinya?" Tanya Draco pelan.

"Aku—aku—kau—Ah! Aku tahu! Kau sudah berubah ya, Malfoy? Astaga! Kupikir kau akan selalu jahat seperti itu. Kupikir kau menyebalkan! Tapi ternyata kau sudah mulai berubah ya? Hahaha," ujar Hermione.

Draco membelalak lebar dan hanya menatap Hermione saat gadis itu menjauhinya. Hermione setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Mungkin maksud sebenarnya adalah menghindari Draco.

"Selamat malam, Malfoy!"

Draco menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, lucu juga saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu tadi. Lumayan untuk hiburan.

Draco menghempaskan diri di atas sofa empuk di depan perapian dan mulai mengevaluasi usahanya hari ini. Tidak buruk menurutnya, jika dibandingkan dengan hari kemarin yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Hari ini cukup lumayan, apalagi jika mengingat—Hei!—Granger tadi sedikit merona! Ya, Draco yakin bahwa itu rona pipi yang menghiasi wajah putih Granger!

Draco tersenyum kecil. Oke, misi kedua ini belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Tapi tenang saja, masih ada misi ketiga dan misi-misi berikutnya. Yang terpenting adalah, dia harus tetap optimis bahwa dia akan berhasil dan tidak akan mempermalukan nama Malfoy-nya.

Mission Two: NOT BAD

Next to Mission Three!

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Uwahhh...*baca ulang chapter ini. OOC banget gak sih? Aku butuh kritik atau sarannya supaya bisa membuat chapter yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Atau kalau ada yang mau usul usaha apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Draco juga boleh kok. Hitung-hitung bantuin Draco gitu..Hehehe..^^ Tapi beneran boleh usul kok...

Langsung aja, Revieww lagi dan lagi yaaa...^^

* * *

><p>Balasan review chapter kemarin, khusus anonym. Yang pake akun, aku bales lewat inbox.<p>

**Haruno mioneblinger**: Hehehe...Thanx yah..Ini udah di update. Jangan lupa review lagi..^^

**Lily love snowdrop**: Thanx yah reviewnya. Aku emang suka kok ngerjain tokoh mereka. Hahaha...:D

**Alicethe dark rabbit**: Thanx ya...Jangan lupa review lagi buat chapter ini. Hehehe...xD

**zean**: Ini udah aku lanjutin. Moga kamu suka chapter ini ya...:)

Jangan lupa pada review lagi yaaa...^^


	4. Mission Three: Protect or Be Patient

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Wah, aku ga nyangka deh respon buat chapter 3 kemarin banyak banget...^^ Thanx yah buat yang udh review, kasih saran, kritik, dsb. Chapter 4 ini persembahan buat kalian semua...*ceilah. Hahaha...Moga kalian semua suka ya...:)**

Warning! OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#4: Mission Three: Protect or Be Patient**

**.**

Pagi itu suasana Hogwarts masih sangat sepi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk semua orang bangun dari dunia mimpi masing-masing. Pagi itu hanya diisi oleh suara-suara kicauan burung yang terbang melintasi Hogwarts.

Sampai keheningan pagi itu pecah di asrama Ketua Murid, yang ditempati oleh dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang dan sedang bersitegang dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"MALFOY!" Suara Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger melengking penuh amarah.

Hermione berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar Ketua Murid Putra dan menggedor pintunya dengan marah.

"MALFOY! KELUAR KAU!" Raung Hermione ketika seruannya tidak ditanggapi oleh si Ketua Murid Putra, Draco Malfoy.

"Apa maumu, Granger? Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sepagi ini?" Bentak Draco yang akhirnya muncul dari kamarnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Hermione yang menatapnya murka.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau memang menyebalkan, Malfoy!" Seru Hermione.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Granger? Membangunkanku pagi-pagi, berteriak-teriak dan mengataiku macam-macam? Memang apalagi yang kulakukan?" Tukas Draco yang mulai naik darah.

"Langsung saja, Malfoy! Kembalikan esai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitamku yang kau ambil!" Tuding Hermione sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan main-main, Malfoy! Apa belum cukup semua tingkahmu yang menyebalkan dari kemarin itu? Kembalikan esai-ku sekarang juga! Kau tahu kan kalau esai itu harus dikumpulkan pagi ini juga! Jam pertama! Aku tidak mau di detensi karena di anggap tidak mengerjakan esai-ku!" Teriak Hermione histeris.

"Kalau memang kau belum mengerjakannya, jangan menuduhku mengambilnya! Akui saja kalau kau memang belum mengerjakannya," tukas Draco yang merasa sebal karena tidurnya di ganggu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku pernah tidak mengerjakan tugasku, Malfoy?" Desis Hermione berbahaya.

"Barusan aku berpikir seperti itu," jawab Malfoy tenang.

"Kau—"

"Aku memang tidak mengambilnya, Granger! Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu sih? Memang untuk apa aku mengambilnya? Apa wajahku seperti wajah pencuri?" Tuntut Draco.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berwajah seperti itu, tentu aku tidak akan mencurigaimu, Malfoy!" Balas Hermione.

"Jadi maksudmu aku berwajah seperti pencuri?"

"Oh—lihat saja wajahmu dan seringaimu yang mencurigakan itu," kata Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan menilai.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak mengambilnya?"

"Mengaku saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau mengambilnya kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Malfoy!"

"Apa, Granger?"

"Kau memang—"

"Hermione!" Rambut merah menyala milik Ron Weasley muncul di pintu masuk asrama Ketua Murid. Dibelakangnya, Harry Potter mengikuti sambil nyengir bersalah.

"Hermione, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Apa Malfoy melakukan sesuatu? Katakan padaku, Malfoy! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Kata Ron dengan nada marah pada Draco. Tapi Hermione tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ron. Matanya tertuju pada gulungan perkamen yang dibawa Ron.

"Itu esai-ku!" Seru Hermione tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk pada gulungan perkamen di genggaman Ron.

Ron melongo sesaat. "Oh—err—ini—iya—eh—"

Sebelum Ron sempat berkata lebih banyak lagi, Hermione sudah merebut gulungan perkamen itu dan membukanya.

"Benar kan, ini esai-ku! Beraninya kau mengambilnya tanpa ijinku! Beraninya _kalian!_" Desis Hermione murka sambil menatap Ron dan Harry. "Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku melihat esai-ku sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya? Apa kalian tahu berapa waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia untuk menggeledah kamarku dan mencari esai itu? Seharusnya aku bisa belajar pagi ini! (Draco mendengus dan Ron melongo) Apa kalian tahu betapa menyeramkannya bayanganku tentang professor Davis yang memberiku detensi? Apa kalian—"

"Yeah, apa kalian tahu kalau dia sampai berteriak-teriak padaku, membangunkanku dan menuduhku sudah mengambil esai itu?" Timpal Draco yang merasa kesal karena disalahkan atas sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh si Weasel-berambut-merah itu.

Ron hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Jiwa Gryffindor-nya seketika menciut dibawah pandangan murka satu singa Gryffindor dan satu ular Slytherin. Ron menatap Harry dengan tatapan memohon bantuan, tapi Harry hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bersalah dan tatapan yang mengartikan itu-memang-salah-kita. Ron menggerutu pelan.

"Jadi, apa penjelasan kalian?"

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku dulu, Granger!" Tuntut Draco yang merasa dirugikan.

"Diam dulu kau, Malfoy!" Bentak Hermione. Walaupun begitu, rona merah menjalari pipi putih Hermione. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan rasa malunya karena sudah menuduh Draco atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan pemuda pirang itu. "Katakan padaku, kenapa—"

"_Granger!_"

"Oh, baiklah, Malfoy! Aku minta maaf, oke?" Kata Hermione.

"Itu tidak tulus, Granger! Kau tidak benar-benar meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah padaku," ujar Draco dengan seringai yang sama menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah padamu?" Hermione tampak sedikit tidak rela harus meminta maaf pada Draco.

"Karena kau memang salah, Granger," kata Draco yang sekarang tampak puas bisa menyalahkan Hermione.

"Oke! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf, Malfoy."

Draco hanya menyeringai menatap Hermione. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah berkata, "Aku belum bilang bahwa aku memaafkanmu, Granger."

Hermione menatap tidak percaya ke arah pintu dimana Draco menghilang dibaliknya. Setelah beberapa detik menegangkan bagi Harry dan Ron, akhirnya Hermione berbalik menghadapi kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian," desisnya sambil berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei, dia bahkan tidak memberikan kita kesempatan untuk bicara," ujar Ron.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Lagipula apa kau pikir dia akan menerima alasan kita kalau kita mengambil esainya untuk dicontek karena kita belum selesai mengerjakannya?" Kata Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar, Harry," jawab Ron sambil mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

Sabar.

Sabar adalah cara yang di anjurkan oleh Theo. _Pemuda itu memang lebih mudah di ajak berdiskusi daripada cowok centil Zabini itu_, gerutu Draco dalam pikirannya.

Menurut Theo, untuk menghadapi wanita seperti Hermione, sabar adalah kuncinya. Pantang menyerah, Tidak cepat putus asa, Coba terus dan intinya adalah sabar.

Draco mendengus. Bisakah dia bersabar dalam menghadapi _Nona-Tahu-Segala_ itu? Bersabar artinya Draco tidak boleh membalas semua kata-kata gadis itu. Bisakah Draco tidak mencibir Hermione walau hanya sehari?

Bagaimana Draco bisa bersabar jika tadi pagi saja gadis itu sudah mencari gara-gara dengannya? Menuduhnya sebagai seorang pencuri essai, huh? Memangnya wajah tampannya ini terlihat seperti pencuri? Memangnya Draco tidak bisa mengerjakan esai itu lebih baik dari Hermione?

Belum lagi jika mengingat detensinya dengan Slughorn karena keterlambatannya yang hampir setengah jam di kelas ramuan. Tapi dia terlambat karena saat itu terjadi insiden_ 'Buku- yang- melemparkan- dirinya- karena- jatuh- cinta- pada- Draco- Malfoy- yang- beruntung'_ dan hal itu disebabkan oleh Hermione Granger. Yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Draco, Hermione sama sekali tidak terlambat! Tentu saja—karena Granger itu kan tidak perlu memeriksakan kepalanya terlebih dahulu karena buku tebalnya itu hanya menghantam kepala Draco. Tapi kan—Hei! Jika si Granger itu lebih hati-hati, bukunya tidak akan jatuh menimpa kepala Draco dan Draco tidak akan terlambat karena harus menemui Madam Pomfrey terlebih dulu.

Yah—tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Sabar, Draco. Blaise akan mengakui kehebatanmu jika kau benar-benar berhasil membuat si keriting itu jatuh hati padamu. Draco menjadikan itu sebagai motivasinya untuk pantang gagal mendekati Hermione dan mendapatkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Melindungi. Menurut buku _Dua Belas Cara Pantang-Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan,_ wanita itu biasanya butuh untuk dilindungi. Wanita membutuhkan seorang pria yang bisa melindunginya dan niscaya, wanita itu akan luluh atas pengorbanan seorang pria yang melindunginya. Huh, memangnya Draco harus mengorbankan dirinya dulu untuk mendapatkan Hermione?

Misi ketiga Draco dihari ketiga taruhannya ini adalah _'Menjadi Bodyguard untuk Hermione Granger'_. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Draco ingin sekali memukul kepala Blaise—yang sudah mengusulkan dan melibatkannya dalam permainan ini.

Dengan berat hati dalam menjalani tugas misinya hari ini, Draco turun ke ruang rekreasi. Saat Draco membuka pintu kamarnya, diwaktu yang bersamaan, Hermione Granger juga membuka pintu kamarnya. Mereka berdua terpaku sesaat dengan mata saling menatap sebelum melangkahkan kaki bersama menuju ruan rekreasi.

"Mau kemana kau, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mau kesini," jawab Draco sekenanya.

Hermione menggeretakkan giginya. "Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar, Malfoy?"

"Aku menjawabnya dengan benar, Granger," ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione.

"Dan kenapa kau mau tahu, Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan.

Hermione mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan yang bisa berujung pada perdebatan itu. Dia berjalan cepat melewati Draco—yang mengikutinya keluar asrama. Hermione terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Draco yang mengikutinya dibelakang sambil bersenandung.

Setelah beberapa lantai, Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Draco dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Malfoy?" Tuding Hermione.

"Kau tahu aku mengikutimu?" Balas Draco dengan sok terkejut.

"Tidak usah sok terkejut seperti itu, Malfoy! Katakan padaku, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Hanya menjagamu."

Hermione menganga mendengar jawaban Draco. Pemuda itu bahkan mengatakannya dengan lancar, tanpa cibiran dan tanpa seringaian. "Ap—menjagaku? Menjagaku dari apa?"

"Dari kesialan karena darahmu, Granger," jawab Draco dengan wajah serius.

Oke. Sekarang Hermione tidak lagi merasa tersanjung. Ingin sekali Hermione mengayunkan tasnya ke arah wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy," kata Hermione dengan ketus. "Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan penjagaanmu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Hermione menegakkan badannya, mengangkat dagunya dan berbalik. Dia berjalan lagi beberapa langkah dengan cepat menuju tangga. Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa Draco masih mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Malfoy, berhenti mengiku—" Saat Hermione berbalik untuk menghadapi Draco lagi, kakinya tergelincir tangga dan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Hermione menutup matanya dengan ngeri dan menunggu dirinya jatuh terguling atau mungkin dia akan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru tangan yang memeluknya dan menahannya supaya tidak jatuh.

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sepasang bola mata abu-abu sedang balas memandang ke dalam mata cokelatnya.

Draco Malfoy kembali menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Itulah gunanya aku menjagamu, Granger."

Kata-kata Draco itu membuat Hermione harus susah payah untuk menahan rona merah supaya tidak muncul dan terlihat oleh Draco. Hermione menemukan kembali keseimbangannya dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco.

"Baik.—Terima kasih," ucap Hermione dan kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco tersenyum ditempatnya berdiri. "Tidak buruk," gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Hermione yang bersemu merah tadi.

Dengan langkah yang lebih ringan, Draco berjalan menuju ruangan Slughorn untuk menjalankan detensinya.

**.**

**.**

Draco kembali keruang asramanya dengan tubuh dipenuhi lendir dan bau. Seperti biasa, detensi dari si siput tua Slughorn selalu menyebalkan bagi Draco. Terakhir kali dia di detensi dulu, dia disuruh untuk mengidentifikasi ramuan-ramuan tidak berlabel. Dan baru saja, Draco disuruh memilah-milah telur kodok, acar kodok, siput dan berbagai hewan berlendir lainnya dan memasukkan mereka ke tempatnya yang sesuai. Dilarang menggunakan sihir—tentunya.

Sekarang Draco jadi dipenuhi oleh lendir. Belum lagi bajunya basah terkena keringat. Ditambah dengan baunya yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Beruntung Draco tidak bertemu dengan siapapun dalam perjalanannya kembali ke asrama kecuali dengan Baron Berdarah. Well— setidaknya Baron tidak tahu betapa baunya dia sekarang.

Tapi bayangkan saja jika ada serombongan gadis yang suka mengikik melewatinya. Draco bergidik membayangkannya. Bisa-bisa hancur reputasinya di hadapan _fans girl_nya.

Draco memanjat naik ke dalam ruang rekreasi dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Seluruh badannya terasa lengket dan dia sudah tidak tahan dengan baunya.

Draco memutar knop pintu kamar mandi dan menyadari bahwa pintunya dikunci. Dan itu berarti, ketua murid perempuan sedang menggunakan kamar mandi.

"Granger!" Draco menggedor pintu kamar mandinya dengan cukup keras. "Granger, cepat keluar!"

"Tunggu saja sebentar, Malfoy!" Terdengar suara balasan Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Bisakah lebih cepat, Granger? Aku butuh membersihkan diri saat ini!"

"Aku juga butuh, Malfoy!" Jawab Hermione lagi.

Draco menggerutu pelan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa gatal-gatal sekarang. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko memulai pertengkaran lagi. Bisa-bisa penampilannya nanti jadi lebih berantakan daripada sekarang. Lagipula dia masih mengingat usulan Theo. Sabar, Draco.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit yang terasa sangat lama bagi Draco, Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju mandinya. Hermione tercengang melihat penampilan Draco. Draco Malfoy yang terkenal akan kebersihannya, sekarang jadi berlumur lendir dan bau seperti itu?

"Bbbuufff—" Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Draco.

"Jangan tertawa, Granger!" Geram Draco.

"Baru saja mandi siput, Malfoy? Kuingatkan kau, keran didalam tidak ada yang berbau _wangi siput_," gurau Hermione sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tutup mulut, Granger!" Tukas Draco gusar. Kemudian dia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tertawa-tawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Draco masih berpikir di dalam kamarnya. Dia tahu bahwa Hermione adalah gadis yang tidak memerlukan perlindungan. Kecerobohan seperti tadi hanyalah kebetulan dan kecil kemungkinan akan terulang. Kalau begitu, bagaimana Draco bisa bersikap sok pahlawan dan membuat Hermione luluh padanya?

Draco harus membuat satu situasi yang membuat Hermione berada dalam kondisi yang menakutkan dan barulah Draco bisa bersikap sebagai pahlawan.

Tapi—apa yang ditakutkan oleh Hermione Granger?

Dalam situasi apakah gadis itu bisa merasa takut?

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat lagi, Draco menjentikkan jarinya. Dia tahu! Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya! Dia tahu situasi apa yang bisa membuatnya _'hebat'_. Dia tahu situasi apa yang menakutkan bagi Hermione.

Mission Three: Ini belum berakhir!

Don't Forget, Draco! Be Patient!

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Nih Draco kok tambah OOC ya? *ngringkuk dibawah meja. Mohon ripiu-nya lagi boleh? :D Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, balasan anonymous review ada dibawah and yg pake akun, aku bales lewat message. ^^

Enaknya ini dibikin berapa chapter ya? Kalo yang mau agak banyakan, bantuin dong cari ide buat usahanya Draco...:D

* * *

><p>Balasan review chapter kemarin:<p>

Alice the dark rabbit: Hai. Thanx ya dah review. Jangan sungkan review lagi. Hohoho..xD Masih kurang puaskah ama panjang chapter ini? :D Okke, tar aku pikirin gimana biar Draco tambah usil...:)

Anak hilang: Hai. Thanx ya reviewnya. Thanx juga buat sarannya. Sebenernya sih aku emang niat bikin ada humornya di bagian usaha2nya Draco. Maap yah kalo humornya ga kerasa.

Lily love snowdrop: Thanx yah dah revieww lagii...^^ Thanx juga dah ngasi ide ya..Bisa di olah nanti..Hehehe...^^

Puputkawaii: Hahaha.. Thanx bgt yah usulnya...:) Bikin ide aku jalan loh...xD

Yanchan: Hai. Thanx ya reviewnya..^^ Ditunggu review brikutnya..xD

Zean: Hahaha..kita lihat gimana nanti endingnya ya..xD thanx dah revieww..^^

Aichiruchan Phantomhive: Maaf baru di update sekarang..:) Thanx reviewnya...

devintha malfoy: Taktik bikin jealous ya? Hmm..bisa dipikirin kok tar..hehhee...thanx ya idenya..thanx juga buat reviewnya..jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ya..^^

Lizzie: Udah apdet lhoo..Review lagi ya..^^

Caco: Hahahha...Draco emang PD banget ya..*direbus Draco. xD sebenernya sih aku ga rencana bikin 1 misi 1 chapter, cuma lihat perkembangan aja gimana..hahaha...xD

Just ana g login: Romance ya? Sabar aja. Aku usahain romancenya biar kerasa nantinya, soalnya kau ga pinter bikin romance sih..xD. Tapi sabar dulu aja ya. Buat sekarang romancenya belum nongol..:)

Kezjesslyn: Thanx reviewnya...Ini udah di apdet..:)


	5. Mission Three: Protect or Be Patient II

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan Happy Birthday to my lovely Draco Malfoy..xD *ditimpuk.** **Next, sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat keterlambatan yang amat sangat. Tugas-tugas akhir semester udah numpuk dan ga bisa ditunda lagi. Hmm...Udah pada nebak-nebak nih apa yg bakal dilakuin Draco. Beberapa tebakan bener kok..Hahaha...Yuk, langsung aja liat perjuangan Draco kali ini...:)**

**Oya, satu lagi yg saya minta maaf. Mungkin ini adalah chapter paling parah sepanjang sejarah bangsa Indonesia (?). Saya agak ga percaya diri ama chapter ini, tapi yasudahlah...Oke, untuk segala keparahannya, silahkan di kritik. **

**Warning!** Bisa dibilang kali ini Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#5: (Still) Mission Three: Protect or Be Patient Part II**

**.**

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat lagi, Draco menjentikkan jarinya. Dia tahu! Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya! Dia tahu situasi apa yang bisa membuatnya _'hebat'_. Dia tahu situasi apa yang menakutkan bagi Hermione.

**.**

**.**

'_Tunggu! Akan lebih baik lagi jika aku kerjai saja nona menyebalkan itu,'_ batin Draco. _'sepertinya itu lebih menguntungkan dan mengasyikan untukku.'_

Draco menyeringai puas. Gambaran rencana kejutan untuk seorang Hermione Granger malam ini terbentang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

Merasa rencananya cukup sempurna, Draco turun dari kamarnya dengan senyum cemerlang. Hermione yang masih berada di ruang rekreasi pun mengernyit melihat ekspresi Draco. Apa lagi yang direncanakannya? Batin Hermione.

"Halo, Granger," sapa Draco riang. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Hermione menatap pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Pikirannya bahwa Draco memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk semakin kuat. Hermione hanya bisa waspada saat ini.

"Langit cerah malam ini," celetuk Draco. Matanya menatap ke atas langit-langit ruang rekreasi ketua murid yang sudah disihir seperti langit-langit di aula besar. Malam itu memang cerah dan bertabur bintang. Cantik.

"Ya—memang. Sangat cerah," jawab Hermione lambat-lambat. Otaknya sudah berdering seperti alarm memberitahukan adanya bahaya.

"Cuaca bagus untuk terbang," lanjut Draco santai.

Hermione membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau gila? Cuaca memang cerah, tapi ini musim dingin, bodoh! Kau mau mati beku ya?"

Draco menyeringai dengan tenang. "Bilang saja kau takut, Granger. Cuaca dengan suhu normal pun kau tidak berani terbang kan? Bukankah kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun, nona?"

"Si—siapa bilang aku takut, _Malferret_? Aku—aku tidak takut! Siapa juga yang bilang aku tidak bisa terbang?" Sergah Hermione.

"Benarkah?" Draco memasang tampang terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau _bisa_?"

"Adakah untungnya bagiku memberitahumu?"

"Ya, tentu saja ada untungnya, Granger. Jadi aku bisa mengajakmu adu kecepatan, seperti aku dan si Potter kemarin," ujar Draco.

"APA?"

"Aww—kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah? Selama ini kau selalu nomor satu dalam hal apapun, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa mungkin saja dalam hal ini aku bisa—well—_mengalahkanmu_?" Pancing Draco.

"Atau sebenarnya kau memang tidak bisa ya? Sudah kuduga," lanjut Draco dengan wajah puas dan sukses membuat Hermione melotot lebar padanya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa, Malfoy?" Hermione mulai panas karena pancingan Draco.

Draco tersenyum semakin lebar. Sedikit lagi dan Hermione akan masuk kedalam jebakannya. Apa? Salah Hermione sendiri dong, kenapa dia begitu mementingkan gengsinya untuk menjadi yang nomor satu dalam berbagai bidang.

"Buktikan saja kalau begitu, Granger," ujar Draco dengan seringainya.

Draco menggunakan mantra panggil dan beberapa saat kemudian dua buah sapu meluncur dari kamar Draco dan di tangkap oleh pemuda itu.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Aerosplit? Sapu terbang yang baru keluar musim panas lalu? Dua tingkat lebih canggih daripada Firebolt, cocok untuk Quidditch. Sangat—cepat."

Giliran Draco yang mengangkat alisnya, "Wow, kau cukup tahu juga, Granger."

"Tentu saja, Draco," Hermione mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita lihat seberapa besar pengetahuanmu di angkasa langsung," ujar Draco.

Kemudian Draco melemparkan Aerosplit-nya pada Hermione, sementara dia menggunakan sapu lamanya—Nimbus 2001.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Draco menaiki nimbus 2001-nya dan menjejak naik keluar melewati jendela besar di ruang rekreasi.

Dingin udara malam langsung menerpa Draco, tapi Draco sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menggunakan mantra penghangat. Mantra itu membuat tubuhnya tetap terasa hangat seperti sedang berada di depan pemanas.

Draco menatap ke arah jendela ruang rekreasi ketua murid, dimana Hermione sedang menatapnya balik sambil memegang Aerosplit milik Draco. Saat itu Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas keraguan di wajah Hermione. Mungkin sekarang gadis itu sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah omong besar. Draco tersenyum senang jika memikirkan itu.

"Ayo, Granger! Apa kau tidak mau tahu betapa mengasyikannya berada di atas seperti ini?" Teriak Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang semakin mengeras. Gadis itu mencengkram gagang Aerosplit dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya menjejak naik.

'_Ini dia,'_ ucap Draco penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

Awalnya Hermione bisa melewati jendela dengan mulus, tapi begitu gadis itu menyadari betapa tingginya dia berada sekarang, sapunya mulai oleng sehingga Hermione harus berpegangan erat pada sapunya.

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Dia mulai merasa agak takut. Berada di tempat setinggi menara ketua murid dengan hanya duduk di gagang sapu. Ini sangat mengerikan bagi Hermione.

Draco terbang mendekati Hermione. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Granger? Kalau kau takut, kau bisa kembali saja ke asrama."

"Tidak, Malfoy. Aku tidak takut!" Geram Hermione. Sudah terlanjur basah, sudah sampai disini pula, jadi kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja sekalian? Pikir Hermione. _'Toh disini ada Madam Pomfrey'_, tambah Hermione dalam hati dengan menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan padamu," ajak Draco. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Hermione memandang Draco yang sudah meluncur pergi dengan penuh keraguan. Apakah ini merupakan bagian dari rencana gilanya? Apakah aman mengikuti Draco? Apakah pemuda itu bisa dipercaya?

Oke, karena sudah terlanjur sampai di atas, akhirnya Hermione mengikuti Draco dengan perlahan. Udara malam itu dingin sekali dan Hermione bersyukur bahwa dia sudah memakai mantel dan baju hangat. Tapi angin malam masih cukup kuat untuk menerpa matanya dan membuat matanya perih sehingga Hermione harus menyipitkan mata untuk bisa tetap melihat Draco.

Setelah mengikuti Draco dengan kecepatan terbang yang bisa dikatakan bagai siput, Hermione melihat Draco berhenti di depan danau. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau membuatku jatuh ke danau?' Hermione mulai memikirkan lagi segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja dilakukan oleh pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Lambat sekali, Granger," sambut Draco dengan seringai panjangnya. Kedua mata abu-abunya tampak berkilat.

"Untuk apa kita berhenti disini, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan waspada. Matanya masih terasa agak perih sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Buka saja matamu lebar-lebar dan lihat," jawab Draco.

Entah apa yang membuat Hermione menuruti Draco, tapi yang jelas, Hermione mulai membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Danau Hogwarts tampak berwarna hitam dengan background langit malam yang penuh bintang. Cahaya bulan terpantul di air yang beriak kecil. Ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan membuat bunga-bunga dan dedaunan bergoyang lembut. Sungguh pemandangan malam yang indah dan menentramkan hati.

Hermione tercengang dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa si pemuda arogan, sombong dan tidak tahu aturan ini mengetahui tempat seindah ini? Memangnya dia tahu apa arti keindahan?

"Bagus kan?" Tanya Draco sambil nyengir lebar. "Ini belum seberapa. Masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat yang lebih indah. Melihatnya dari atas seperti ini membuatnya semakin terlihat indah bukan?"

"Yah—kuakui kali ini mungkin kau benar, Malfoy," kata Hermione lambat-lambat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau.

"Aku memang selalu benar, Granger," jawab Draco dengan puas.

"Ayo turun," kata Draco berikutnya. Draco meluncur turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah. Danau terbentang luas di hadapannya.

"Ayo, Granger! Turunlah!" Seru Draco pada Hermione yang masih berada di tempatnya—di atas sapu.

"Aku—aku—" Hermione mulai merasa sedikit bingung. Bagaimana cara mengendalikan sapu ini supaya meluncur turun? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa turun?

Hermione mulai merasa gugup. Sial! Urusan terbang bisa benar-benar membuat otaknya tidak mampu bekerja seperti biasanya. Seharusnya dia bisa menemukan jalan dan solusi yang tepat untuk keadaan ini. Hanya karena terbang dan dia sedang berada di atas sapu, lalu otaknya langsung macet untuk berpikir? Benar-benar sial!

"Hei, Granger! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?" Teriak Draco lagi dari bawah.

Hermione merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Daripada dia terus berada di atas, mendengarkan Draco yang terus meneriakinya dan mengambil resiko Draco akan mengetahui bahwa dia memang lebih pintar terbang daripada dirinya. Tidak akan!

Perlahan, Hermione mencoba untuk mencondongkan sapunya ke arah bawah. Aman, sapunya meluncur pelan ke bawah.

Saat Hermione masih dalam setengah perjalanan turun, tiba-tiba saja angin yang sangat kencang muncul dan membuat Hermione yang kaget dan gugup menjadi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Hermione kehilangan kontrol pada sapunya dan sapu itu meluncur dengan tajam ke bawah.

Draco segera bertindak dengan sigap. Dia mengambil tongkatnya yang disimpan di dalam kantong dan meluncurkan mantra pada Hermione.

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan meluncur cepat menuju Aerosplitnya. Cahaya itu menahan sesaat sapunya yang menukik tajam dan kemudian mendongkrakkan sapu itu ke posisi yang benar.

Kuatnya mantra itu membuat Hermione terlempar jatuh dari Aerosplit. Hermione sudah menutup matanya dan menunggu tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

BRUUKK!

Oke, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang di harapkan oleh Hermione. Kenapa tanahnya tidak keras? Dan kenapa tubuhnya juga tidak terasa sakit? Apakah ada yang sudah menyihir tanahnya menjadi kasur? Oh, itu ide yang cukup bagus untuk menolong orang yang jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menutup matamu, Granger?" Suara dingin itu mau tak mau membuat Hermione membuka matanya dan terbelalak.

Rupanya dia memang tidak terjatuh pada tanah keras, tapi dia justru berada dalam gendongan seorang Draco Malfoy! Ini semakin buruk saja.

Draco menangkap tubuh Hermione sebelum tubuh gadis itu menghantam tanah. Angin kencang masih bertiup dan memberikan efek dingin pada kulit, tapi entah mengapa, Hermione justru merasa hangat. Begitu pula Draco. Demi Aiolos, dewa angin—apa yang terjadi?

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya yang sedari tadi bertatapan langsung dengan Draco. Gadis itu seperti baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Tu—turunkan aku, Malfoy!" Kata Hermione.

Draco yang sepertinya juga sudah sadar dari trans-nya barusan hanya menyeringai. "Kenapa? Banyak lho gadis-gadis yang rela memberikan apapun untuk menggantikan tempatmu saat ini walau hanya 5 detik."

"Turunkan aku!"

Draco mendengus pelan, "Baiklah...Baiklah..."

Kemudian Draco menurunkan Hermione dan memastikan dulu gadis itu bisa berdiri dengan benar. Setelah Hermione berdiri tegak dan bahkan sudah mulai melotot padanya, barulah Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hermione dan memanggil kedua sapunya.

Nimbus 2001 dan Aerosplit meluncur ke arah Draco dan berhasil ditangkap pemuda itu tanpa cacat. Hermione melotot melihat Aerosplit itu masih mulus dan tanpa luka sementara dirinya hampir saja meregang nyawa. Fine, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama saja?" Tanya Draco pada Hermione yang masih memelototi Aerosplitnya seolah sapu itu adalah seorang penjahat yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa aku lebih suka naik tangga saja. Terima kasih. Kurasa aku masih _shock,_" ujar Hermione.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, "Kau ini bodoh ya? Pintu kastil pasti sudah tertutup. Lalu kau mau masuk darimana?"

"Aku kan ketua murid. Pintu itu pasti akan terbuka untukku," bantah Hermione.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan jika kau bertemu Filch dalam perjalanan menuju asrama melewati batas jam malam dan tanpa tugas patroli? Atau lebih parah lagi, mungkin kau bisa saja bertemu McGonnagal. Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggu berita besok pagi bahwa sang Ketua Murid Putri yang taat pada peraturan dan disiplin ternyata bisa melanggar jam malam," ejek Draco dengan suara angkuhnya.

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya. Prospek bahwa bisa saja Filch atau McGonnagal menemukannya berkeliaran di tengah malam pada saat bukan jadwal patroli membuatnya harus berpikir 2012 kali. Mungkin Filch masih bisa dia atasi, tapi McGonnagal? Hermione bergidik membayangkan McGonnagal akan melepas jabatan ketua muridnya.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke asrama, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione nyaring.

Draco hanya mengeluarkan seringainya sambil mengangkat kedua sapunya. Hermione melotot padanya.

"Terbang? Lagi? Kubilang aku sedang _shock_, Draco!"

"Mengaku saja kalau kau tidak bisa dan sekarang tidak berani, Granger," goda Draco.

Untuk ketiga kalinya—sial!

Hermione menatap sebal pada Draco yang mulai menaiki Aerosplitnya dengan Nimbus di tangan kirinya. Tapi tatapan sebal Hermione itu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung saat Draco menoleh padanya.

"Ayo, Granger," ucap Draco.

"Ayo—apa?"

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu ayo naik!" Kata Draco dengan tidak sabar.

Hermione melihat Draco mengedikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan barulah dia menyadari sepenuhnya apa maksud Draco.

"Terbang—bersamamu?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini dan mati kedinginan daripada terbang naik bersamaku? Baillah kalau itu maumu—"

"Tunggu! Bukan—bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?"

Setelah tiga detik perdebatan dalam dirinya, Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco dan naik ke atas sapu.

"Siap?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hermione, Draco langsung meluncur naik. Hermione yang kaget dengan perubahan gravitasi itu tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Draco yang ada di depannya. Draco tersentak kaget saat merasakan kedua tangan Hermione melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat, apalagi saat dia merasakan pipi gadis itu menempel pada punggungnya.

Draco yang dulu tidak mungkin berada dalam posisi seperti ini bersama seorang Darah-lunpur. Tapi sekarang? Draco justru merasa ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi dan—Hei! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Batin Draco.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan menatap lurus jendela asrama ketua murid yang berada di depannya. Dalam satu gerakan mulus, Draco mendarat di lantai ruang rekreasi.

Hermione yang bisa merasakan perubahan suhu di sekelilingnya, langsung membuka matanya yang sedari tadi dia pejamkan. Dengan cepat, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco dan turun dari atas sapu.

Draco yang tadinya merasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulit pucatnya saat Hermione menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia menatap Hermione yang saat ini sudah duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Mendengus pelan, Draco mengambil kedua sapunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara Hermione.

"Draco."

Draco berbalik dengan cepat. Benarkan Hermione baru saja memanggil nama depannya?

"Terima kasih," ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Yah—terima kasih karena kau sudah membawaku melihat tempat yang indah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa danau bisa terlihat indah saat malam hari. Dan—" Hermione tampak agak ragu untuk melanjutkan. "terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Draco sedikit tercengang mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Dia tidak menyangka Hermione akan mengucapkan—terima kasih?

"Sama-sama—Hermione. Kapan-kapan aku akan membawamu melihat tempat-tempat lain yang lebih indah," ujar Draco sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Draco POV**

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan bersandar pada daun pintunya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang di wajahku jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan diri di atasnya. Mission three: complete!

Sepertinya _be patient_ akan selalu diperlukan untuk menghadapi Hermione Granger. Tapi _protect_? Huh! Aku menyeringai senang. Cara itu ternyata bisa berhasil tanpa diminta malam ini. Hei, itu sungguh! Aku tidak merencanakan si Granger itu akan jatuh! Itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku!

Oh ya, satu lagi! Mungkin—tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba _be romantic_?

Hmmm...

_Be romantic?_

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Oke...Saya siap menerima kritikan dalam bentuk apapun *ngringkuk di pojokan. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, mungkin ini adalah chapter paling parah sepanjang sejarah perjuangan bangsa (?). Sebenernya chapter ini mau aku publish kemarin sebagai kado ultah buat pacar aku si Draco *ditendang , tapi ternyata ga sempet, akhirnya hari ini deh. Balasan review untuk anonym ada dibawah seperti biasa. Kalo ada yang punya ide buat ngerjain Draco, sampein aja lewat review...:D

Thanx for read this chapter.

* * *

><p>Balasan review chapter kemarin:<p>

aLhi : Thanx ya buat reviewnya...Hahaha...gapapa kok, yang penting km udh baca..hehehe...:)

Lily love snowdrop : Hai...Thanx ya udh review lagi..Hehehe...apakah di chap ini sudah memberikan sedikit _clue_ tentang kapan Hermione mulai luluh?

Yuuaja : Salam kenal ya..^^ thanx reviewnya..hahaha...maaf ya kalo chap ini ga sesuai ama yg diharapkan..:)

yanchan : tantangannya ditingkatin? Tenang aja, ga semudah itu kok menaklukkan hati Hermione. Hehehe...:D Thanx ya reviewnya...

ChaCha : Halo, chacha...salam kenal ya..:) makasih udh baca cerita2 aku sebelum ini..hehehe...thanx ya udh review chap ini..

HPF : Draco emang usil kok..Hahaha...tunggu aja aksi-aksi berikutnya..xD btw, Thanx reviewnya ya...


	6. Do you believe in love?

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Hmm, kali ini saya gak mau banyak omong lagi. Saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat semua readers yang udah setia nungguin fic saya update. Dan untuk keberapa kalinya, maaf karena lama banget updatenya. *dikroyok**

**Oke deh, langsung aja ya...:)**

**Warning!** Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Impossible<strong>

**.**

**#6: Do you belive in love?**

**.**

Pagi ini Draco terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan riang. Belum pernah dia merasakan semangat seperti ini ketika bangun. Oh, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

Hmm, mari kita pikirkan lagi. Apa menariknya kejadian semalam? Hermione Granger yang dengan bodohnya menyetujui tantangan Draco untuk terbang? Huh, padahal gadis itu jelas tahu bahwa Draco jauh lebih hebat darinya dalam hal terbang. Apakah karena wajah ketakutan Hermione? Oh, dan wajah memerahnya saat jatuh dari sapu dan mendarat dipelukan Draco?

_Perfect!_

Itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat Draco menyeringai puas. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika dia turun ke bawah untuk mandi.

"Pagi, Granger!" Sapa Draco dengan riang.

Hermione Granger yang sedang berada di ruang rekreasi jelas langsung mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nada sapaan Draco dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan '_apa-kau-masih-nglindur_?'. Draco seolah tidak melihat pandangan Hermione dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi sambil sedikit bersenandung ceria.

"Apakah dia jatuh dari tempat tidur dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar bingung pada sikap pemuda Malfoy itu belakangan ini.

Hermione—yang tentu saja sudah mandi sebelum Draco—sedang menyiapkan buku-bukunya di ruang rekreasi ketika Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi.

'_Lama sekali sih mandinya? Benar-benar seperti cewek saja,'_ batin Hermione.

Draco sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hermione karena dia berhenti dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar ketua murid putra dan `berkata, "Aku harus menjaga supaya tubuh dan wajahku tetap bersih, Granger. Aku tidak mau kehilangan para fansku."

"Kau membaca pikiranku, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione sambil melotot pada Draco.

Draco terkekeh kecil, "Salah sendiri namaku muncul dalam pikiranmu. Tidak kusangka kau masih mau memikirkanku, Granger."

Hermione mendengus mendengar kata-kata Draco, "Kupikir kau justru akan jijik, marah, menghinaku atau apalah, karena sudah berani memunculkan namamu yang suci di dalam pikiranku?"

"Hei, jaman itu sudah berlalu, Granger. Bukankah sudah saatnya kita berdamai?" Ujar Draco.

"Kurasa sulit untuk melakukannya selama Ron masih menjadi sahabatku, Malfoy," jawab Hermione dengan getir. Dia tahu betul bahwa Ronald Weasley tidak pernah benar-benar memaafkan Draco. Bagi pemuda Weasley termuda itu, semua anggota Slytherin masih sama saja seperti dulu. Licik, egois, menyebalkan dan kejam.

"Tapi Potter bisa, Granger," lanjut Draco. "hei! Kami bahkan berjanji untuk berlatih Quidditch bersama. Yah, sebenarnya itu kompetisi kecil-kecilan sih. Dan aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya."

"Yah, terserah kau saja, Malfoy. Dan lebih baik kau segera naik ke atas, pakai jubahmu dengan benar dan segera turun ke Aula Besar kalau kau tidak mau terlambat untuk pelajaran pertama. Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ingat? Kecuali kau ingin mendapatkan detensi dari Professor Davis. Oh, aku akan senang sekali bisa melihatmu dihukum membersihkan toilet Mrytle Merana tanpa bantuan sihir," kata Hermione sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam saja kau, Granger. Kalau kau terus berbicara, bagaimana aku bisa naik dan berpakaian dengan benar?" Ujar Draco.

"Jadi kau mendengarkanku, Malfoy? Kukira kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Itu benar-benar merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku, _mister_," ucap Hermione.

"Jadi kau tidak mau didengarkan? Baiklah, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu lagi," kata Draco sambil beranjak naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tersenyum entah karena apa.

"Selalu saja aneh, Malfoy," kata Hermione setelah Draco menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Baik, aku akan memberikan tugas pada kalian semua. Tapi, jangan khawatir, kalian akan mengerjakan tugas ini secara berpasangan, jadi kalian bisa saling mempraktekkan juga," Professor Davis berkeliling kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitamnya. "Dan—oh, tidak—tentu tidak, Mr. Weasley. Aku yang akan membagi kelompok kalian. Dan sudah saatnya kau berpisah dari Mr. Potter."

"Weasley dengan Thomas. Potter, kau dengan Zabini. Longbottom, sana, bergabunglah dengan Miss. Abbott," professor Davis terus berkeliling kelas sambil memasangkan murid-muridnya. Sampai…

"Mr. Malfoy dengan Miss. Granger—"

"Apa?" Pekik Hermione tidak percaya dan membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Draco mendengus terang-terangan dan membuat Hermione melotot padanya.

"Potong sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu di kelasku, Miss. Granger. Aku tidak peduli apakah nilaimu terbaik di kelas ataupun di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada kata pengecualian dalam kamusku. Apa masalahmu?" Tanya professor Davis dengan nada tidak suka karena Hermione dianggap mengganggu kelasnya.

"Ya—professor, apa Anda tidak salah memasangkan saya dengan _Mister _Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan cepat.

Professor Davis mengangkat alisnya dan mencibir, "Kau meragukan pilihanku, _Miss_ Granger? Jangan membantahku."

Hermione semakin menatap gurunya itu dengan tidak suka, tapi dia tidak berani membantahnya lagi.

"Ah—dan ingat kalian berdua," professor Davis memandang bergantian ke arah Hermione dan Draco. "Tidak ada saling serang dengan kutukan atau kalian akan tanggung sendiri akibat dari kutukan kalian dengan berakhir pekan di rumah sakit. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bukan berdua berakhir pekan di rumah sakit? Sangat romantis" Tambah professor Davis dengan senyum menyebalkan dan membuat Hermione semakin gatal untuk mengutuk gurunya ini.

"Ugh, sial sekali nasibku. Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan Malfoy? Itu sama saja aku mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri. Dia kan malas sekali kalau mengerjakan tugas," runtuk Hermione dalam hati.

.

.

"Ini kesempatan, Draco!" Senyum Blaise saat dia dan Draco berjalan bersama menuju ke Aula Besar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berpasangan dengan Granger. Itu kesempatan, Draco. Berusahalah untuk tampak baik di depannya," saran Blaise.

Draco mendengus, "Berusaha untuk tampak baik? Dengan apa? Dengan tidak mengutuknya dan membiarkannya mengutukku? Bagus! Sayang, aku masih lebih mencintai diriku sendiri."

"Draco—Draco—" kekeh Blaise saat mereka sudah memasuki Aula Besar.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Blaise menarik lengan Draco.

Draco menarik lepas lengannya. "Mau ke meja asrama. Aku sudah lapar, tahu!"

"Hei! Tunggu!" Lagi-lagi Blaise menarik lengan Draco.

"Lepaskan lenganku, Zabini," ujar Draco dingin.

Blaise melepaskan tangannya dan ganti mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Whooaaa, tenang, Malfoy. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu untuk duduk di meja Gryffindor."

"Apa?"

"Gunakan kesempatanmu, Draco. Aku menemanimu. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menaklukkannya. Ayo!" Ajak Blaise sambil kembali menarik lengan Draco dan menyeretnya ke meja Gryffindor, dimana Hermione dan kedua sahabatnya sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Ron pada Draco dengan nada kurang senang saat Blaise berhasil menyeret Draco ketempat Hermione.

"Kau pikir aku mau kesini, Weasel?" Sergah Draco sambil menarik lepas lengannya yang dipegang kuat oleh Blaise.

"Duduk, Draco!" Perintah Blaise. "Hai Potter, Granger, Weasley."

"Hai, Zabini," balas Harry. Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sementara Ron masih sibuk menatap Draco dengan tidak suka.

"Boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu boleh," jawab Hermione cepat sebelum Ron—yang sudah membuka mulutnya—mengusir mereka dengan pedas. Ron ganti menatap Hermione dngan tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih, Hermione. Eh, bolehkan aku memanggilmu, Hermione? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Blaise," kata Blaise sambil melancarkan senyumnya pada Hermione.

"Tentu saja. Tidak masalah bagiku, Blaise," jawab Hermione.

Blaise tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sebelah Harry dan menarik sepiring ayam panggang ke arahnya. Draco masih berdiri mematung menatap Blaise.

"Duduk, Draco!" Perintah Blaise lagi. Draco mendengus dan duduk di tempat yang tersisa—di sebelah Hermione. Ron tampak semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Malfoy?" Desis Ron.

"Memangnya kenapa, Weasel? Terima saja kehadiranku dan anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafmu karena kau sudah membuatku menjadi tertuduh kemarin! Aku masih belum melupakannya!" Kata Draco.

Ron terdiam dan menggerutu sementara Hermione tampak sedikit memerah mengingat kesalahannya kemarin. Tapi dia tentu tidak akan menunjukkan wajah merahnya di depan Draco.

"Jadi, Potter, bagaimana dengan tugas berpasangan kita, eh? Tanya Blaise pada Harry.

"Harry saja, Blaise—tolong. Terima kasih. Yah, kurasa mencari beberapa kutukan dan mantra-mantra penangkalnya cukup mudah—"

"Ya, begitu mudahnya sampai kau harus mencuri esai ku kemarin dan _menconteknya_," sindir Hermione.

"Yeah, dan begitu mudahnya untuk menuduhku dan mengatakan bahwa wajahku memang seperti pencuri. Kau menghina wajah tampanku, nona. Dan tahukah kau berapa puluh gadis yang siap mencekikmu jika mendengar kau mengataiku seperti itu?" Ucap Draco.

'_Sial!'_ Runtuk Hermione dalam hati. _'Kok jadi aku lagi sih?'_

"Wow. Kurasa Granger benar, Draco. Kau memang punya wajah pencuri! Itu berarti aku lebih tampan darimu!" Kekeh Blaise.

"Dan itu berarti para fans mu menyukai pencuri, Malfoy. Itu sangat—mengejutkan," timpal Harry.

"—dan menarik," tambah Blaise dan dia tertawa bersama Harry.

"Kelihatannya kau cepat sekali akrab dengan Potter ya, Blaise?" Desis Draco.

"Whoa—Jangan bilang kau cemburu padaku, Malfoy. Percayalah, aku mencintai Ginny. Dan Ron disini bisa mengutukku makan siput jika aku berani mencampakkan Ginny," cengir Harry. "Aku tidak suka hewan berlendir. Maaf saja."

Wajah Ron berubah keunguan mendengar _'makan-siput'_. Dia teringat akan kesalahannya mengutuk Draco dengan tongkat patah dan menyebabkan kutukannya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku apa, Potter?" ujar Draco sebal.

"Oke—oke. Seperti yang tadi kau juga bilang, Harry. Aku tidak menyukaimu, jadi aku tidak mau bermalam bersama dirumah sakit denganmu. Kita harus pastikan kita menguasai mantra kontranya sebelum kita saling melempar kutukan. Tapi aku yakin kau jago dalam mantra pelindung," kata Blaise.

"Kau bisa bilang aku cukup percaya diri soal mantra pelindung. Dengan perlunya aku melindungi diriku, bahkan sehelai rambutku sepanjang tahun lalu—kau gila jika meragukanku," gurau Harry.

"Dan—Hermione, jangan remehkan Draco juga. Dia jago dalam _occlumens_. Dia bisa saja menebak kutukan apa yang akan kau lempar dan dia bisa melempar-balikkan kutukan itu. Hati-hati saja, ya. Tapi aku juga tidak akan marah jika kau benar-benar mengutuknya. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengunjunginya di bangsal rumah sakit," cerocos Blaise.

Hermione tersenyum geli. Harry dan Ron tertawa. Draco menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan menusuk dan spesial untuk Blaise—tatapan membunuh.

"Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Zabini. Terima kasih," ucap Hermione yang masih tampak geli.

Blaise nyengir senang. Dia menatap Draco yang masih memandangnya dengan sebal. Blaise mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Draco segera membuang mukanya.

.

.

"Kau yakin yang kau gunakan itu mantra yang benar, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada meremehkan.

Draco Malfoy terbaring di atas karpet sutera di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid dengan seluruh tubuh dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah. Sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Mereka sedang berlatih berpasangan untuk tugas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka. Baru saja Hermione mendapat giliran untuk menyerang Draco dan langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melancarkan mantra alergi pada Draco.

Sial bagi Draco, mantra kontra yang dia ucapkan tidak berfungsi dan sekarang dia terkapar karena menderita alergi debu, padahal Hermione baru saja meminjam buku-buku perpustakaan yang sudah lama dan jelas berdebu. Bagus benar nasibnya!

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Draco. Dia mengangkat kutukannya dan perlahan bintik-bintik merah di tubuh Draco mulai menghilang. Setelah merasa cukup sehat, Draco bangkit sambil menggerutu.

"Tidak adil! Kau menyerangku tanpa memberi peringatan!" Tuntut Draco.

"Kalau ada orang yang mau mengutukmu, maka dia tidak mungkin memberi peringatan dulu, Malfoy," cibir Hermione.

"Tapi kan kita sedang berlatih saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang memanfaatkan ini untuk benar-benar mengutukku ya?" Tebak Draco.

"Kalau itu benar, maka akan kubiarkan kau terkapar karena menderita alergi dan akan kuhabiskan malam ini dengan mimpi indah di kamarku," kata Hermione.

"Oke. Baiklah. Jadi, bisakah kita istirahat dulu? Seluruh badanku terasa gatal-gatal," pinta Draco.

"Mungkin kau belum mandi, Malfoy?"

"Enak saja! Aku selalu mengutamakan kebersihan sebagai nomor satu, tahu!" Sergah Draco.

"Aku tahu. Kau kan selalu menghabiskan setengah harimu hanya untuk berada di kamar mandi," kata Hermione. "atau jangan-jangan—alasanmu berada lama-lama di kamar mandi sebenarnya adalah karena kau kencan dengan Mrytle Merana? Astaga, Draco!"

"Enak saja! Sembarangan saja kau bicara, Granger!" Draco tampak sebal mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Kencan dengan hantu cengeng itu? Mimpi saja sana!

Hermione tertawa terang-terangan melihat ekspressi Draco. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa menggoda Draco seperti ini. Apa? Menggoda? Oke, ralat—mengerjai.

"Hei, Granger."

'_Apa lagi ini?'_ Hermione langsung berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar nada suara Draco. Nada suaranya begitu dalam dan lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

Entah apa yang membuat Hermione jadi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Draco. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa Draco memang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang perlu untuk di dengarkan.

Hermione masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Draco. Apapun itu, sepertinya sudah berhasil membuat Hermione penasaran. Hermione tidak pernah melihat Draco seserius ini.

Draco menghela napasnya sebelum berkata,

"Apa kau percaya pada cinta?"

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN : Di chapter ini tidak ada misinya. Setidaknya belum. Tapi di chapter depan Draco akan kembali beraksi. Tenang saja . Well, di chapter ini, Draco menanyakan sesuatu pada Hermione. Kira-kira, seperti apa jawaban Hermione nanti? Dan kenapa Draco menanyakan itu? Spoiler kah? xD

Hmmm, boleh menebak dan bahkan boleh membantu saya memberi ide untuk chapter depan. Mungkin ada yang mau membantu Draco untuk mendapatkan Hermione dan meluluhkan hatinya?

Caranya mudah, tidak perlu pakai REG (spasi), cukup hanya dengan meng-klik tulisan _review_ di bawah dan tinggalkan ide kalian di kolom review...xD

Untuk chapter ini, maaf kalo aku ga bales reviewnya. Tapi aku ucapin makasih buat all readers and all reviewers...:)

Review again, please?


	7. Draco and Hermione

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** **Terima kasih yang teramat sangat besar untuk para readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini...:)**

**Oke deh, langsung aja ya...:)**

**Warning!** Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, Granger."<em>

"_Apa kau percaya pada cinta?"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#7: Draco and Hermione**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Hermione lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Draco masih menatap perapian di depannya tanpa menoleh pada Hermione. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspressi. Pemuda itu masih membiarkan Hermione menanti-nanti jawabannya. Hermione sendiri sudah terlihat semakin tidak sabar dan sangat ingin tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Draco tadi.

"Apa kau percaya pada cinta?" Draco hanya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Kedua alis Hermione bertaut. Gadis itu menatap Draco dengan pandangan aneh, seolah pemuda itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akan manusia.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Hermione pelan.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya. Jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada pemuda aneh di hadapannya ini.

"Tentu aku percaya, Draco. Kalau bukan karena cinta, aku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Kalau bukan karena cinta, aku tidak mungkin sanggup menghadapi semua permasalahanku. Cinta adalah segalanya dalam hidup ini, Malfoy. Cinta bisa menguatkan kita dalam keadaan seburuk apapun. Cinta mengajarkan pada kita banyak hal. Mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintaimu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidup ini," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

Ekspresi Draco masih sulit untuk ditebak. Hermione benar-benar bingung melihat sikap partner ketua muridnya itu. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Kau—tidak percaya?" Tanya Hermione lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab Draco dengan airmuka keras. "tapi kalau kau juga mendefinisikan cinta sebagai usaha orangtua yang menekan anaknya untuk menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan dan tidak membiarkan anak itu menjadi dirinya sendiri—oh! Aku sangat mengerti dan percaya kalau begitu."

Menangkap nada getir dalam ucapan Draco, Hermione hanya terdiam dan terus menatap pemuda itu. Benar juga, pikir Hermione. Selama ini Hermione dibesarkan dalam keluarga bahagia dan penuh cinta. Kedua orangtuanya selalu bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, baik materi maupun kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengan Draco. Draco memang dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya raya yang bisa memberinya harta berlimpah, tapi mungkin Draco tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup. Melihat sikap Lucius Malfoy, pastilah pria itu selalu menuntut Draco untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan bisa dibanggakan, walaupun mungkin Draco sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu.

Well, mau tidak mau, Hermione merasa bersimpati.

"Aku mengerti," kata Hermione pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti," tukas Draco dengan pahit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada semua kenangan buruknya dulu. Bagaimana ayahnya selalu memaksanya belajar di saat libur sekolah, memaksanya berlatih duel dengan kutukan ilmu hitam yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya nyaris penuh luka, memaksanya berlatih melukai orang lain. Draco memejamkan matanya ketika bayangan Dobby si peri rumah yang dulu pernah menjadi korbannya saat dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk melancarkan kutukan cruciatus. Draco teringat bagaimana tubuh kecil itu menggelepar-gelepar dengan teriakan melengking. Draco bergidik.

"Malfoy?" Suara Hermione membuyarkan kenangan Draco. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, kau—yah—mungkin kau bisa berbagi denganku. Tapi tentu saja kalau kau mau."

Draco menoleh pada Hermione dan menatap langsung pada kedua mata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku mau istirahat saja. Aku lelah," ucap Draco sambil beranjak pergi.

Pandangan mata Hermione tidak pernah lepas mengikuti sosok Draco sampai pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Cinta?" Bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini pemuda Slytherin itu sedang berbaring sendirian dikamarnya. Percakapan singkatnya mengenai cinta dengan partner ketua muridnya itu membuatnya sedikit berpikir.

"Apa sebenarnya cinta itu?"

"Apakah sebenarnya ayah mencintai ibu?"

"Seperti apa rasanya _jatuh cinta_?"

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus bermunculan dibenak Draco sampai dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap coretan-coretan tanggal yang tergeletak di meja.

Draco menatap tulisannya sendiri.

'ENAM HARI LAGI!'

"Enam hari?"

Untuk kali ini, otak Draco agak sulit mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat 'ENAM HARI LAGI!' yang dia tulis sendiri itu.

"Enam hari lagi?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Draco segera duduk tegak. Ya! Dia ingat sekarang. Misi itu! Misi yang mustahil itu! Misi bodoh dari si bodoh, Blaise Zabini.

Draco kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana ini? Dengan apalagi dia bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya? Harga diri seorang Malfoy tidak boleh lebih rendah dari seorang Zabini! TIDAK BOLEH!

"Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu!" Pikir Draco dengan frustasi.

.

.

"Hei, Drakkie! Coba tebak, kabar buruk apa yang kubawa untukmu?" Blaise tiba-tiba muncul ketika Draco sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Blaise merangkul Draco sambil menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Burung hantuku ditemukan terpenggal pagi ini?" Jawab Draco sarkastis.

Blaise terkekeh. "Tentu tidak, Drakkie. Oke, langsung kukatakan. Kemarin, Lisa sudah menerimaku. Sekarang aku sudah jadian dengannya. Aku menang!"

Langkah Draco terhenti. "APA? Maksudku—jadi si Turpin itu mau saja menerimamu? Apa yang kau berikan padanya? Amortentia? Confudus? Imperio? Heran, ada saja yang mau denganmu," gerutu Draco.

"Jangan sirik denganku, Draco. Tentu saja dia mau denganku. Aku kan lebih tampan darimu," kilah Blaise.

Draco meninju pelan bahu Blaise. "Semua wanita di dunia juga tahu bahwa aku lebih tampan darimu, Zabini!"

"Oh ya? Tapi kurasa Hermione tidak berpendapat begitu," ejek Blaise.

"Diam saja kau, Zabini!"

Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, Draco berjalan meninggalkan Blaise yang masih terkekeh dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu lagi, Malfoy?" Seru Hermione dalam perjalanannya kembali ke asrama ketua murid bersama Draco.

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah padaku? Salahkan professor Sprout! Kenapa dia memilih kita berdua untuk menjadi partner?" Balas Draco dengan tidak kalah keras.

"Aaargghh! Itu karena kau berdiri disampingku sewaktu dia mencarikan pasangan untuk kita semua!" Kata Hermione lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berdiri disampingmu? Disampingmu yang lain kan masih ada si Longbottom itu, tapi memang Sprout yang memilihku!" Draco masih tidak mau kalah.

"Baik! Tapi kupastikan kau akan menerima hukuman kalau kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, Malfoy!"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengerjakan tugasku, Granger! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai mempercayakan semua pekerjaan kepadamu?" Balas Draco.

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Draco dengan melotot. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau tidak bisa mempercayakan semuanya padaku? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu? Kau pikir nilaimu lebih bagus dariku? Kau pikir kau lebih hebat begitu, eh? Baik! Akan kubuktikan kalai aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Hermione berbalik lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang melongo dibelakangnya.

"Benar-benar gila si Granger itu," gerutu Draco pelan kemudian mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa peralatan sekolahnya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mengerjakan tugas," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Hei! Tunggu! Itu tugas Herbology kan? Aku ikut!" Draco mengejar Hermione yang sudah memanjat turun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan semua akan kukerjakan sendiri, Malfoy? Supaya kau tidak lagi meremehkanku!" Ujar Hermione dengan nada sebal.

"Hei, bukan begitu maksudku, Granger. Kenapa sih kau ini sensitif sekali? Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkanmu. Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu ingin membuktikan dirimu padaku?" Tanya Draco.

Detik itu juga Draco berani bersumpah demi apapun yang dimilikinya, ada sebercak rona merah menjalar di pipi Hermione.

"Tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau diremehkan oleh pangeran darah-murni hanya karena aku seorang muggle-born," jawab Hermione.

"Jangan membahas status darah lagi, Granger. Itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Dan—kau tadi bilang apa? Jadi kau menyebutku pangeran darah-murni? Pangeran, eh?" Goda Draco.

"Diam kau, Malfoy!" Hermione semakin mempercepat lengkahnya meninggalkan Draco yang terkekeh senang.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu _tuan putri_!" Draco mengejar Hermione dengan senyum tertera jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

"Granger! Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang tugas kita. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?" Pinta Draco ketika langkahnya sudah kembali seimbang dengan Hermione.

Mereka baru saja keluar kastil dan sedang menyeberangi rumah kaca.

"Kita—dan enam kelompok yang lain—disuruh mengidentifikasi apa yang disebut dengan Rainbow Plants—Tanaman Pelangi. Karena jumlah kita ada tujuh kelompok, jadi kita masing-masing mengidentifikasi satu tanaman. Dan kita mendapatkan tanaman _Purplages,_" jelas Hermione.

"Kenapa ketujuh tanaman itu dinamakan Rainbow Plants?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan professor Sprout kemarin, Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya balik sambil memutar bole matanya. "Ketujuh tanaman itu dinamakan Rainbow Plants karena ketujuh tanaman itu memiliki ketujuh warna pelangi—kita akan meneliti yang berwarna ungu—ketujuhnya memiliki fungsi yang berbeda-beda, tapi jika disatukan memiliki efek luar biasa. Bentuk mereka berbeda-beda dan biasanya juga tumbuh ditempat berbeda, tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama hanya tumbuh di musim dingin seperti ini. Walaupun sekarang salju belum turun, tapi aku yakin tanaman ini pasti sudah tumbuh."

"Jadi? Apakah _Purplages_ ini tumbuh di Hogwarts?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Hagrid dan dia bilang tanaman ini tumbuh di salah satu tempat di hutan terlarang," jawab Hermione.

"Jadi kita akan masuk ke hutan? Sekarang?" Draco tampak cukup terkejut. Semua orang tahu bahwa Draco benci masuk ke hutan terlarang. Pengalaman terakhirnya masuk ke hutan itu tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy. Oh, kalau kau takut, kau bisa tinggal disini saja sekarang," kata Hermione.

"Ap—takut? Tentu tidak!" Draco merasa malu jika harus mengakui bahwa dia memang takut masuk kedalam hutan. Tidak akan! Sekali lagi, ini soal harga diri!

"Lalu? Apa kegunaan _Purplages_ ini?"

"Aku masih kurang tahu. Tapi berdasarkan buku yang aku baca, tanaman ini punya beberapa efek magis. Tanaman ini punya sifat penyembuh, tapi juga ada sifat-sifat misterius lain. Kita akan mengidentifikasinya nanti," ujar Hermione.

Setelah itu, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tepi hutan terlarang. Hermione mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari kantongnya.

"Well, menurut peta yang digambar Hagrid, kita cukup mengikuti jalan setapak saja, kemudian berbelok kekiri keluar jalan setapak di perbatasan pohon willow pertama," kata Hermione sambil mencermati isi peta buatan Hagrid.

"Yah, ayo kita masuk kalau begitu," Draco menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan susah payah.

Akhirnya Draco dan Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Hermione memimpin didepan, karena dialah yang memegang peta. Mereka terus berjalan, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Hagrid dalam peta.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dengan beberapa kali berbelok, Hermione berhenti di tanah lapang yang cukup luas.

"Seharusnya tanaman itu tumbuh disekitar sini," ucap Hermione. Kedua mata hazelnya mulai mencari-cari. Draco pun ikut mengarahkan matanya kesana-kemari.

"Granger!" Panggil Draco tiba-tiba. "Cahaya apa itu?"

Hermione memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk Draco. Memang benar, ada seberkas cahaya berwarna keunguan disana. Hermione segera berjalan menghampiri cahaya itu dengan Draco mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ketemu!" Desah Hermione pelan.

Draco yang juga sudah melihat tanaman itu ikut mendesah pelan. Tanaman itu benar-benar mempesona. Bentuknya hampir seperti kubis—atau bunga teratai? Yah, pokoknya tanaman itu punya daun-daun berwarna hijau terang di bawahnya dengan bunga yang merekah berwarna ungu. Tapi dibagian paling dalam, masih ada kuncup bunga yang tertutup. Tanaman itu tumbuh cukup banyak.

Hermione mencabut tongkatnya dan menyihir pot kosong dari udara. Kemudian gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke salah satu _Purplages_ dan membisikkan mantra. _Puplages_ itu tercabut dari tanah dan terbang masuk ke dalam pot yang sudah disihir oleh Hermione sebelumnya.

Kemudian Hemrione membawa _Puplages_ dalam pot itu kembali ke tanah lapang yang sebelumnya. Hermione kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya dan muncul dua kursi dengan satu meja kecil.

Hermione duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakkan _Puplages_ di atas meja. Dia kemudian mulai mengeluarkan pena bulu, perkamen dan bukunya.

Walaupun Hermione sudah memulai pekerjaannya, Draco masih saja bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil menatap gadis itu bekerja. Entah mengapa, pemandangan itu tampak menarik bagi Draco.

Lama Draco masih saja memandangi gadis itu sampai jeritan kecil Hermione menyadarkannya.

Draco segera berlari ke arah Hermione untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Hermione memegangi jari telunjuknya yang sudah berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Granger?" Tanya Draco.

"_Rufsgite_. Aku lupa pada hewan gaib yang satu itu. Hewan kecil yang mirip ulat yang sering ditemukan pada tanaman Rainbow Plant. Hewan itu punya gigi tajam dan beracun. Sepertinya barusan aku memegangnya dan dia menggigitku—auww!" Hermione meringis kesakitan.

"Beracun katamu? Lalu—penawarnya—apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit?" Draco terlihat cukup panik.

"Ke—kelopak bunganya, Malfoy. Cabut satu kelopak bunganya, tolong," pinta Hermione.

Draco segera mencabut kelopak bunga _Puplages_. Sekilas dia bisa melihat Rufsgite yang tadi disebut oleh Hermione. Hewan itu benar-benar mirip ulat dan berwarna hijau terang. Pantas saja Hermione tadi tidak melihatnya. Rufsgite itu pasti tertutup oleh daun.

Draco kemudian berlutut dan menempelkan kelopak itu pada jari Hermione yang terluka dan sedikit menekannya. Hermione semakin meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanan Hermione yang tidak terluka sedikit mencengkram pundak Draco.

Ajaibnya, darah mulai berhenti mengalir dan perlahan luka Hermione menutup. Hermione juga sudah berhenti merintih kesakitan.

"Wow," kata Hermione sambil menatap telunjuknya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti baru terluka. "Aku tau kelopak bunga Rainbow Plant bisa menetralisirkan dan menyembuhkan luka-luka dari hewan gaib apapun, tapi aku tidak menyangka efeknya sekuat ini."

"Memangnya apa efek dari gigitan Rufsgite?" Tanya Draco.

"Rufsgite—hewan kecil tapi cukup berbahaya. Gigitannya bisa melumpuhkan bagian tubuh orang yang digigitnya. Tadi dia menggigit telunjukku dan jika terlambat, telunjukku bisa lumpuh. Tidak akan bisa kurasakan dan kupakai lagi dan juga tidak bisa diobati," jelas Hermione.

"Seperti itukah efek gigitan Rufsgite?" Draco sedikit ngeri mendengarnya. Bayangkan saja jika hewan sekecil itu mampu membuat kelumpuhan tanpa bisa disembuhkan.

"Lalu? Sampai mana tadi penelitianmu?"

Hermione masih menatap pada tanaman Purplages-nya dan menyipit melihat Rufsgite masih berkeliaran disana. "Aku menemukan beberapa manfaat lain. Selain kelopaknya yang bisa menyembuhkan, jika diramu dengan benar, maka Purplages bisa menimbulkan efek hampir seperti Felix Felicis, tapi lebih kecil. Tepatnya ramuan itu nantinya akan bisa menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri yang kuat, optimisme yang maksimal dan—yah—kau bisa berhasil melakukan apapun."

"Wow, cukup hebat," komentar Draco.

"Ya. Dan jika ketujuh tanaman Rainbow Plant diramu dengan benar, itu akan menghasilkan efek lebih hebat daripada Felix Felicis," tambah Hermione.

"Lalu, apalagi yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Draco. Dia tampak benar-benar tertarik pada tanaman yang satu ini.

"Well—aku menemukan sedikit misteri. Kau lihat kuncupnya yang belum terbuka? Menurut buku ini, kuncup itu hanya akan terbuka tepat pada hari Natal. Dan—aku juga belum tahu apa sebenarnya keistimewaan dari kuncup itu," kata Hermione.

"Menarik. Sangat menarik," komentar Draco lagi. Benar kata Hermione! Tanaman ini benar-benar magis—dan misterius. "Apakah kita bisa membawanya pulang ke asrama?"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa, Malfoy. Suhu di asrama dan disini berbeda. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan," jawab Hermione.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit. Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan sedikit lagi," kata Hermione.

"Biar aku saja yang kerjakan sisanya," ujar Draco. "Dan jangan lupa singkirkan dulu Rufsgite-nya. Aku tidak mau digigit."

.

.

"Purplages benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku tidak menyangka tanaman sekecil itu bisa memiliki banyak sekali manfaat," ujar Draco.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai meneliti dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon dekat tanaman-tanaman Purplages tumbuh. Mereka baru saja menanam lagi Puplages yang tadi dicabut oleh Hermione.

"Ya. Aku belum menemukan bahaya dari tanaman itu—kecuali Rufsgite yang sepertinya hanya menyukai tanaman itu," kata Hermione.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatap tanaman-tanaman Puplages yang bersinar dengan indah.

"MAFLOY! Apa yang kau—" jerit Hermione ketika Draco merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hermione.

"Jangan berisik, Granger! Aku lelah! Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar. Apa kau lupa bahwa baru saja kau menyuruhku untuk menggali tanah untuk menanam kembali Purplages itu karena tanaman itu tidak bisa ditanam kembali dengan sihir? Aku tidak pernah menggali, tahu!" Gerutu Draco sambil memejamkan matanya. Walaupun dia menggerutu, sebenarnya dia sangat menikmati saat ini.

Hermione juga menggerutu pelan mendengar keluhan Draco, tapi tangan gadis itu terangkat dan membelai lembut rambut pirang Draco.

"Terima kasih—Draco," ucap Hermione pelan.

Draco membuka matanya dan menatap Hermione. "Apa? Terimakasih untuk apa? Dan—Draco?"

"Yah—maaf kalau kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Malfoy. Aku akan—" Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Hermione.

"Tidak—tidak. Tentu tidak apa-apa, Hermione," ujar Draco sambil nyengir. Dia masih saja belum mau bangun. "Tapi terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karena—kau tadi sudah mau menolongku. Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli," kata Hermione.

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" Sergah Draco. "Karena—karena—"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Kita berteman kan?" Kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Draco berikutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Draco tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya mau dia katakan.

Hermione tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja—Draco."

Draco balas tersenyum pada Hermione. Dalam hatinya dia berharap waktu bisa berhenti berputar—membiarkannya disini—bersama Hermione Granger.

Ingat misimu, Draco!

.

.

To be continue

.

* * *

><p>AN : Aku berusaha menyelipkan sedikit romance, walaupun yah—sepertinya nggak kena banget ya romancenya? Aku nggak pinter nulis romance sih...#pundung

Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Ini udah lebih panjang dari biasanya lho. Soalnya bagian-bagiannya sayang banget kalo dipotong. Untuk chapter berikutnya, mungkin bakal aku kasih sedikit konflik biar fic ini nggak flat gitu-gitu aja. Untuk yang berikutnya juga aku usahain nggal selama ini kok...:) Maaf ya buat keterlambatan chapter tujuh yang teramat sangat.

Oya, soal Rainbow Plant, Puplages dan Rufsgite, itu murni karangan aku. Asli. Aku nggak pinter bikin yang kaya gitu, jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh, jelek atau membingungkan.

Makasih juga buat semua yang udah baca 'Hate and Love', apalagi yang udah review. Jujur aku masih belum buka reviewnya. Maih nggak berani...xD

Now, Review, please? Kritik dan saran diterima asal membangun...:)

Ada ide? Silahkan cantumkan di review...^^


	8. Mission Four : Never Stop To Try

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** Chapter delapan akhirnya muncul dihadapan kalian semua…:D Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang. Maaf yaa…Thanx buat para readers yang udah baca dan bersedia mereview. Thanx juga buat yang udah nagih lanjutannya, juju raja itu bikin aku jadi semangat buat publish…xD

**Warning!** Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#8: Mission Four : Never Stop to Try**

**.**

Draco menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Kemejanya belum dimasukkan dengan rapi. Dua kancing atas masih belum dikancingkan. Sebenarnya justru penampilan seperti inilah yang bisa membuat semua cewek tergila-gila. Ya, semua—kecuali satu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger.

"Fokus, Draco! Blaise sudah membuktikan dirinya. Kau juga harus membuktikan dirimu! Waktumu tinggal lima hari lagi! Semakin sempit!" Draco terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Draco! Cepat turun! Kau tidak mau terlambat untuk masuk kelas kan? Kau harus memberi contoh yang baik!"

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang baru saja berteriak. Siapa lagi yang berani berteriak pada Draco Malfoy selain partner ketua muridnya, Hermione Granger.

Yah, harus di akui, Draco sudah membuat satu kemajuan. Yaitu bahwa dia dan Hermione sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Itu kemajuan yang cukup besar menurut Draco.

Draco segera merapikan seragam dan penampilannya, kemudian dia segera turun ke ruang rekreasi dimana Hermione sudah menunggunya untuk turun ke Aula Besar.

"Pagi, Hermione," sapa Draco.

"Pagi, Draco. Ayo cepat kita turun. Kita seharusnya sudah berada di Aula Besar sejak lima menit yang lalu," kata Hermione sambil bergegas keluar ruang rekreasi.

Draco menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh perfeksionis sekali gadis yang satu itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula Besar, Draco dan Hermione terus berdebat soal tugas Herbology mereka kemarin.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku sudah membacanya dan aku cukup yakin kalau tidak ada aroma yang bisa membuat orang tertidur pada Purplages. Kurasa yang memiliki aroma itu adalah Restruck, Rainbow Plant yang berwarna merah," kata Hermione.

"Kau kan hanya membacanya. Aku sudah menyelidikinya sendiri. Bertanya pada orang lain dan itulah yang kudapat," sanggah Draco.

"Tapi kan kau belum membuktikannya secara langsung, Draco," kilah Hermione.

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti kita buktikan!" Tantang Draco.

"Baik. Kita akan membuktikannya saat akhir pekan nanti. Kita akan kesana lagi," ujar Hermione.

"Apa? Kesana lagi? Kedalam hutan?" Draco baru sadar.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kita menyelidikinya tanpa masuk ke hutan? Tanamannya kan ada didalam hutan. Oh, jangan bilang kalau kau takut, Draco," tebak Hermione.

"Tidak! Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak takut!" Sergah Draco.

"Oke..Oke..," Hermione terus tersenyum penuh arti ketika masuk ke Aula Besar dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya di meja Grtffindor. Sementara itu, Draco berbelok arah menuju meja Slytherin.

Ketika melewati meja Slytherin, sekilas Draco bisa melihat Blaise duduk disana bersama Lisa Turpin. Keduanya tampak sedang asyik bercanda. Draco mendengus pelan. Sepertinya mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui bahwa Blaise sudah lebih unggul darinya.

"Hei, Drake!" Theo melambaikan tangan padanya dari meja Slytherin.

Draco tersenyum kecil. Yah, setidaknya sekarang posisinya dan Theo masih sama. Mereka masih sama-sama belum berhasil menjalankan misi gila mereka.

"Tebak apa, Drake! Nanti sore aku akan menembak Rose!" Ujar Theo dengan wajah bersinar.

Draco yang baru saja duduk dan meminum jus labu langsung tersedak. Jadi sekarang Theo juga sudah hampir mengunggulinya? God!

Theo tampak kaget karena Draco tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk. "Hei—hei, kau tidak apa-apa, mate?"

"_Goodjob_, Nott," geram Draco.

Theo terkekeh. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Draco. "Jangan sirik padaku, Drake. Kau masih punya waktu. Aku tahu si Granger itu memang susah didekati."

Draco menggerutu pelan dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Theo.

"Kalau memang sebegitu susahnya mendekati Granger, kenapa kau tidak ganti target saja? Aku yakin akan jauh lebih mudah mendekati Parvati Patil daripada Granger," usul Theo.

"Dan membiarkan Blaise mengolokku setelah itu? Jangan harap, Nott," geram Draco.

"Whoaaa—tenang, mate. Ini hanya usul, oke? Kalau begitu, aku punya beberapa saran untukmu. Mau dengar?" Tawar Theo.

"Asal usulmu itu bukan supaya aku mendekati Eloise Midgeon untuk membuat Hermione cemburu. Karena kalau memang itu usulmu, kupastikan tidak ada nanti sore untukmu menembak gadis itu," ucap Draco sarkatis.

"Tentu tidak, Draco. Tapi itu bukan ide yang buruk—maksudku—" Theo segera mengganti arah pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius ketika Draco mempelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh, "begini, Drake. Rose kan ikut kelas ramalan. Nah, kemarin aku membaca buku ramalannya dan aku menemukan ramalah sifat-sifat berdasarkan rasi bintang yang disebut zodiak. Menurut ramalan itu, cewek Virgo atau cewek yang lahir dibulan September—kebetulan Rose juga Virgo, jadi sekalian saja—adalah cewek perfeksionis dan selalu menginginkan segela sesuatunya berjalan sempurna."

"Yeah, sangat Hermione," gumam Draco. Dia langsung teringat betapa galaknya Hermione kalau sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Bagi Hermione, semua harus sempurna—_perfect_!

"Nah, karena sifatnya itu, cewek Virgo juga tidak menyukai cowok yang asal-asalan. Mereka menyukai cowok yang _berkualitas_," lanjut Theo sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'berkualitas'.

"Hei! Aku berkualitas!" Kilah Draco yang tersinggung pada penekanan kata Theo.

"Tapi sepertinya Granger tidak berpikir seperti itu," kekeh Theo.

"Kubunuh kau, Nott," gerutu Draco. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Mereka menyukai cowok yang rapi. Jadi aku mengusahakan diriku supaya selalu tampil rapi di depan Rose. Lihatkan, penampilanku. Aku tidak seberantakan dulu kan?" Ujar Theo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lihat saja penampilanmu, Drake. Kancing atas masih terbuka, kemeja belum dimasukkan dengan sempurna, rambut belum tersisir rapi. Hei! Aku tau kalau cewek-cewek lain bakal terpesona dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini, tapi tidak begitu dengan Hermione Granger. Penampilanmu tidak cukup baik untuk diliriknya," lanjut Theo.

"Selain itu, mereka juga tidak terlalu suka kalau ada cowok penggombal. Jadi kuncinya adalah tunjukkan perhatian dan sopan-santunmu. Jangan pelit memberikan pujian. Kau juga harus menurunkan sedikit gengsimu, Drake," ucap Theo akhirnya.

"Begitukah?" Draco menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Trims atas khotbahmu, mate."

"Sama-sama, Drake," kekeh Theo. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihat gadis seperti Granger ditaklukkan oleh seorang Malfoy sepertimu."

.

.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Hermione Granger kembali ke asrama ketua muridnya. Hermione ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum mengikuti kelas ramuan sore nanti. Mungkin mandi sebentar juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Hermione baru saja merebahkan diri di sofa ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Reflek Hermione menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Yah, tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah rambut pirangnya yang disisir klimis ke belakang—hampir seperti rambutnya saat kelas satu dulu—belum lagi celananya yang dinaikkan sampai ke pinggang dengan kemeja yang rapi dimasukkan. Kancing-kancing kemejanya semua dikancingkan sampai atas seperti seorang pendeta. Dasi Slytherinnya diikat kencang tepat di kancing teratas. Jubahnya rapi dan licin seperti baru diseterika. Tali sepatunya juga diikat dengan simpul rapi.

Selama beberapa detik, Hermione hanya mampu memandangi Draco dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Sementara itu Draco sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bagaimana pendapat Hermione tentang penampilan barunya ini? Bukankah seperti ini sudah cukup rapi? Tapi kenapa Hermione tidak tampak terkesan? Apakah seperti ini masih kurang rapi?

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hermione?" Pertanyaan Draco itu ternyata justru meledakkan tawa Hermione.

Hermione tertawa sampai beguling-guling di karpet. Penampilan Draco kali ini memang sangat—err—aneh dan tidak biasa. Bisa kaubayangkan sendiri kan?

"Hei! Kenapa kau menertawaiku?" Draco tidak terima usahanya justru ditertawakan.

"Hahaha—apa yang—haha—terjadi—haha—padamu—ha—Draco?" Hermione berusaha bersuara ditengah tawanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku sekarang?" Tanya Draco.

"Apa kau—hahaha—tidak punya—haha—kaca—hahaha—" Hermione masih saja tertawa dan membuat Draco semakin sebal.

"Tentu saja aku punya! Memangnya kenapa? Yang aku butuhkan sekarang pendapatmu dan bukannya ditertawai, Hermione!" Kata Draco kesal.

"Hahaha—" Hermione memasukkan kepalan tangannya kedalam mulut untuk menyumpal tawanya yang semakin menjadi setiap melihat Draco.

"Hahhh—oke, aku sudah tidak tertawa," akhirnya Hermione bisa menghentikan tawanya walaupun gadis itu masih saja tersneyum-senyum sendiri.

"Well?"

"Apa kepalamu tadi terbentur?" Tanya Hermione.

"Apa? Tidak! Tentu tidak!"

"Lalu? Kau jatuh dari tangga? Atau jatuh dari tempat tidur?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi? Kenapa kau berpakaian aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Hermione yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadi—penampilanku aneh?" Tanya Draco lambat-lambat.

"Jelas saja, Draco. Apa kau tidak berkaca dulu tadi? Lihat saja penampilanmu! Sebenarnya kau mau membuat dirimu terlihat seperti apa sih? Pendeta? Atau vampire?" Tukas Hermione.

"Well—aku hanya ingin tampil rapi—" Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Rapi tidak harus seperti ini, Draco," kata Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Begini—" Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco dan mulai membenahi penampilan pemuda itu.

Kedua tangan Hermione melepas simpul dasi yang sudah dibuat Draco, kemudian melepas satu kancing kemeja yang paling atas. Hermione lalu menyimpulkan kembali dasi Draco. Tidak hanya itu, Hermione juga mengacak-acak lagi rambut pirang Draco.

"Betulkan kemeja dan celanamu! Rapi tidak harus dimasukkan sampai seperti itu. Yang penting kemeja tidak keluar, begitu saja," ujar Hermione. "dan untuk rambut, tidak perlu dibuat klimis seperti itu. Itu justru tampak menggelikan."

Susah payah Draco menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah hampir menjalari pipinya. Setiap sentuhan Hermione membuatnya serasa tidak menapak lagi di lantai.

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tampil rapi? Bukankah Draco Malfoy yang kukenal biasanya cuek-cuek saja?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco cukup gugup menghadapi pertanyaan seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjawab kalau dia melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian Hermione?

"Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilan saja. Aku kan ingin tampil rapi sesekali," jawab Draco.

"Dan membuatmu menjadi bahan tertawaan dengan berpakaian seperti tadi?" Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Oke—sudahlah, Hermione. Kau membuatku terlihat semakin buruk," keluh Draco.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku alasannya?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Err—yah—siapa tahu aku bisa terlihat lebih tampan kalau aku tampil rapi?" Jawab Draco dengan asal.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berantakanpun kau tetap tampan, Draco."

Draco membelalak. "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Coba ulangi!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," Hermione langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Draco.

"Hei! Tadi aku mendengar kau menyebutku tampan! Coba ulangi! Benarkah?" Draco tampak senang memiliki kesempatan menggoda Hermione. Dia terus mengejar gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" Kilah Hermione sambil terus menghindari Draco.

"Iya, tadi kau mengatakannya. Benarkan? Aku tampan?"

"Jangan membuatku menyesal mengatakannya, Malfoy!"

"Ohh—berarti kau mengakui bahwa kau mengatakannya bukan, Miss Granger?" Tanya Draco lengkap dengan seringainya.

"Diam kau, _Mister _Malfoy!"

.

.

"Bagaimana, Draco? Kau berhasil merapikan penampilanmu?" Tanya Theo ketika malam harinya Draco mengunjungi asrama Slytherin.

Blaise yang awalnya sedang membaca buku langsung menutup bukunya. Sepertinya pemuda Zabini itu sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh Theo.

"Yeah—penampilanku sih memang tidak berhasil membuatnya terkesan, tapi ada sesuatu yang istimewa dibalik itu," ujar Draco dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Wow—ceritakan pada kami, Draco," kata Blaise yang tampak tertarik.

"Tidak akan, Zabini," elak Draco. "Itu rahasiaku."

"Pelit sekali kau, Drake!"

"Oh ya, Draco! Kau tahu? Aku sudah selesai dengan misiku. Rose sudah menerimaku," ucap Theo dengan bangga. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Sepertinya Theo memang menyukai gadis Hufflepuff yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sama seperti Blaise yang menyukai Lisa.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Draco? Apakah sebenarnya dia memang menyukai Hermione Granger?

"Jadi hanya kau saja yang belum selesai dengan misimu, Draco. Jangan terlalu lama. Kami sangat menantikan kabar gembira itu," kata Blaise.

"Pastinya tidak akan lama lagi, Zabini. Tunggu saja. Akan kubuktikan dia bisa jadi milikku," ujar Draco dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Buktikan saja, Drake. Jangan banyak bicara dulu," goda Blaise dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Draco. Virgo suka cowok yang dewasa. Ingat itu," pesan Theo.

"Aku tau, Theo. Walaupun sebenarnya menyebalkan, tapi—yahh, aku berterima kasih padamu untuk saran-saranmu tadi pagi," kata Draco.

"Whoaaa—jadi tadi pagi kalian berunding berdua dan melupakanku?" Ujar Blaise pura-pura sakit hati.

"Tidak perlu mendramatisir seperti itu, Blaise. Salahmu sendiri tadi pagi kau sudah asyik bersama Turpin dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kami," kata Draco.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sirik padaku, Draco," ujar Blaise sambil nyengir.

"Semoga kau dimakan troll, Zabini!" Runtuk Draco.

.

.

Draco berkali-kali menguap sambil terus membolak-balik buku di hadapannya. Perpustakaan sebentar lagi tutup, tapi dia belum juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Padahal sudah berbagai buku dibukanya, terutama buku tentang ramalan yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah dipegangnya.

Untuk entah kesekian kalinya, Draco melemparkan buku yang dipegangnya. Buku itu secara otomatis terbang kembali ke raknya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Draco yakin Madam Pince pasti akan mencekiknya jika tahu seperti itulah perlakuannya pada buku-buku perpustakaan.

Draco mengambil buku terakhir dan membaca judulnya sekilas, kemudian mulai membuka-bukanya. Setelah membolak-balik beberapa halaman, Draco berhenti pada satu bab yang memiliki judul _'Membaca kepribadian seseorang berdasarkan rasi bintang kelahiran'_.

_'Ini dia!'_ Seru Draco dalam hati.

Draco baru saja akan mulai membaca bagian itu ketika terdengar suara dehaman Madam Pince dibelakangnya.

"Perpustakaan sudah mau tutup. Segera kembalikan buku itu ketempatnya dan cepat angkat kaki dari sini!" Kata Madam Pince dengan galak. Kedua matanya melotot menatap Draco.

Draco balas melotot pada Madam Pince. "Aku mau pinjam buku ini!"

"Jam pinjam perpustakaan sudah habis! Kembali saja lagi besok," kata Madam Pince.

"Apa? Peraturan apa itu? Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau pinjam buku ini," Draco masih tetap ngotot.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, anak muda? Pergi dari sini dan kembali saja besok. Atau jangan harap kau bisa kembali lagi kemari selamanya," ancam Madam Pince.

"Tapi aku Ketua Murid! Seharusnya aku punya hak istimewa dibandingkan murid lain!" Ujar Draco.

"Tidak ada keistimewaan didalam perpustakaanku. Semuanya sama saja!" Kata Madam Pince.

"Tapi—uugghh—baiklah!" Sekali lagi, Draco melemparkan buku yang ada ditangannya dan dengan sukses membuat Madam Pince semakin melotot padanya sementara buku yang dilemparnya sudah terbang kembali ke raknya.

"Kau! Jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari!" Lengkingan Madam Pince masih bisa didengar Draco ketika dia berlari keluar perpustakaan sambil menutup kedua telinganya setelah melempar buku.

.

.

To be continue

.

* * *

><p>AN: Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat semua reviewers...Akhirnya review menembus angka 100 lebih...:D Ini pertama kalinya fic multichapter aku dapet review sampe 100...*loncat2

Rencanaku fic ini bakal selesai dua atau tiga chapter lagi, tapi entah juga kalo nanti ada perubahan. xD

Aku masih mengharapkan reviewnya ya...Boleh kritik ataupun saran kok...:)

Oya, promosi dikit nih, yang punya facebook, gabung ya di Team Dramione Indonesia (.com/pages/Team-Dramione-Indonesia/212561895441086). ^^

And last, Happy Birthday to Hermione Granger. 19 September 2011. :D


	9. Mission Five : Bersikap Dewasa

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** Pergantian genre jadi Romance/Friendship :D. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mohon maaf kalo romancenya kurang atau belum muncul. Aku mulai agak kehilangan feel nulis dramione. Mungkin karena udah lama nggak nulis ya…Tapi mau gimana lagi, tugas sekolah udah numpuk. Nasib jadi anak kelas 3..*curhat. Okelah, langsung aja ya dicek ceritanya…

**Warning!** Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, alur nggak jelas dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

**.**

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#9: Mission Five : Bersikap dewasa**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bersikap dewasa—seperti kata Theo.<p>

Bersikap dewasa juga Draco temukan sebagai salah satu cara yang dicantumkan dalam buku Duabelas Cara Memikat Penyihir Perempuan. Bersikap dewasa—menurut kesaksian pria-pria lain adalah salah satu cara paling ampuh menaklukkan hati seorang wanita. Bersikap dewasa—juga adalah satu hal yang paling sulit dilakukan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco membuka-buka halaman buku ramalan yang ada di tangannya. Akhirnya dia berhasil meminjam buku ini dari perpustakaan tadi pagi—dengan madam Pince yang masih memelototinya, Draco cukup heran dia bisa keluar perpustakaan dengan selamat.

Menurut buku ramalan yang dipegangnya saat ini, seorang Virgo (Entah darimana dia bisa mengingat tanggal ulangtahun Hermione, Draco sendiri juga bingung) adalah seorang cewek yang ambisisus, rapi dan ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan sempurna ("Perfect, sangat Granger," dengus Draco). Cewek Virgo tidak menyukai cowok yang berantakan. Bagi mereka yang berbintang Virgo, kualitas dalam diri seseorang itu sangatlah penting.

'_Great_! Ini sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa Granger sulit sekali ditaklukkan!' Batin Draco. Hei! Bukan berarti Draco bukan orang yang berkualitas. Dia sudah cukup berkualitas sebagai—_darah murni_. Tapi—akui sajalah Draco, kau memang bukan orang yang rapi.

Draco melempar bukunya tanpa melihat kemana buku itu jatuh dan segera turun dari kamarnya. Di ruang rekreasi dia bertemu dengan Hermione. Gadis itu sedang duduk di atas sofa melakukan kegiatan favoritnya—membaca. Hermione mengangkat kepala dari bukunya ketika dia melihat Draco.

"Mau kemana kau, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Jawab Draco.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu," kata Hermione sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Oke, aku mau ke asrama Slytherin. Hanya itu saja yang mau kau ketahui?" Akhirnya Draco sendiri yang memberitahu tujuannya tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa?" Sahut Hermione dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada bukunya.

Draco sudah ingin menjawab dengan jawaban yang pedas jika saja dia tidak ingat untuk bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya sampai taruhannya selesai dan harga dirinya terselamatkan. Bagaimanapun seorang Draco Malfoy tidak mau kehilangan mukanya di depan Blaise 'sialan' Zabini.

"Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu kan? Lagipula tadi kau bertanya," ujar Draco.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Malfoy," Hermione mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke, baiklah. Tadi kau bertanya dan sudah kujawab, tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku. Bagus sekali, Granger," kata Draco sebal sambil berjalan keluar dari asrama ketua murid.

Dari balik punggungnya, Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

Draco masuk ke asrama Slytherin dan langsung menuju kamar Theo dan Blaise. Walaupun sebenarnya Draco sedang malas bertemu Blaise, karena dia tahu bahwa Blaise hanya akan menggodanya dan mengatakan bahwa batas waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Tapi sayangnya, Draco membutuhkan Theo saat ini. Tidak seperti Blaise, Theo selalu bisa memberikan masukan-masukan yang cukup bermanfaat bagi Draco.

Sialnya, hari itu ternyata Draco sama sekali tidak bisa meminta bantuan Theo karena begitu dia membuka kamar Blaise dan Theo, pemandangan aneh terlihat didepannya. Seorang Blaise Zabini, yang selalu penuh percaya diri, sekarang tampak terpuruk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya kusut, matanya sayu dan rambutnya berantakan. Sementara itu Theo sedang duduk di sebelah Blaise dan tampak sedang menghibur pemuda itu.

"Blaise? Apa yang terjadi?" Draco segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri Blaise.

Blaise tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia tahu Draco ada disitu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Blaise, Draco pun beralih pada Theo. Tanpa memerlukan pertanyaan dari Draco, Theo sudah langsung menjawab, "Turpin. Dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Blaise soal taruhan itu dan dia marah besar. Dia merasa dipermainkan dan langsung memutuskan Blaise saat itu juga tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Blaise. Yah, aku juga tidak heran kalau Turpin akan semarah itu. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika tahu dirinya hanya dijadikan sebagai alat taruhan?"

DEG!

Ditengah rasa simpatinya pada Blaise setelah mendengar cerita Theo, Draco mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika nantinya Hermione tahu bahwa dia dijadikan alat taruhan oleh Draco dan kedua temannya? Draco tahu benar sifat Hermione. Gadis itu bukan saja akan meledak marah, mungkin juga akan mengutuk Draco menjadi musang putih seperti yang dulu dilakukan oleh—Draco bergidik—Mad-eye Moody gadungan. Dan herannya, Draco merasa tidak keberatan di ubah menjadi musang putih. Tidak—bukan menjadi musang putihlah yang dia takutkan sekarang, tapi—

"Kita bisa hentikan semua ini sekarang, Draco," Blaise akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun terdengar sangat parau. "Hentikan saja permainan ini."

Draco terdiam menatap Blaise. Dia tahu bahwa Blaise memang benar-benar menyukai Lisa Turpin. Dan dengan marahnya Lisa ini, pastilah Blaise sudah sangat malas melanjutkan permainan, walaupun Draco belum selesai pada tugasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Zeller?" Draco bertanya pada Theo.

"Dia itu polos sekali. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya dan dia memaafkanku. Dia percaya padaku—Demi Merlin! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan semudah itu dia memaafkanku," jawab Theo.

"Yeah, seandainya Lisa juga begitu," sahut Blaise muram.

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat hentikan saja permainan ini, oke. Lagipula, bagus juga—bukannya aku senang atas kesedihanmu, Blaise. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin akan mendapatkan Granger dalam dua puluh empat jam kedepan. Selamanya itu akan menjadi _mission impossible_ untukku," kata Draco.

"Aku akan jadian dengan Mrytle Merana kalau Granger mau jadi pacarmu," gumam Blaise cukup keras untuk didengar Draco.

"Well—aku tetap pegang kata-katamu barusan, Blaise," cengir Draco.

"Sialan kau! Lihat saja, memang kau bisa menaklukkannya?" Tanya Blaise.

Draco merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang sudah lama tidak ditempatinya. Kasur itu tetap bersih seperti saat Draco masih menempatinya. Peri-peri rumah di Hogwarts tentu tahu benar bagaimana caranya bekerja.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Itu benar-benar misi yang mustahil. Aku mau tahu siapa yang bisa menaklukkannya," kata Draco.

"Mungkin si Weasel itu," usul Theo.

Draco melotot, "Kau piker aku akan dikalahkan oleh Weasel itu? Merlin! Aku jauh lebih tampan darinya!"

"Yeah, tapi dia punya peluang seribu kali lebih banyak untuk mendapatkan Granger daripada kau, _mate_," kata Theo yang mau tak mau harus diakui Draco sangat realistis.

"Kau benar," angguk Draco. 'Yah, lagupula kita sepakat akan mengakhiri semua ini kan? Jadi apa peduliku sekarang?"

.

.

Draco benar-benar tidak fokus dalam perjalanannya kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Entah hal apa saja yang memenuhu pikirannya. Yang jelas, objek dari pikirannya yang bercabang-cabang itu hanya ada satu. Siapa lagi?

Draco membiarkan memori otaknya yang menuntunnya kembali ke asrama ketua murid sementara pikirannya melayang berkecamuk. Ketika berada di depan lukisan yang menjadi pintu masuk asrama ketua murid, Draco membukanya begitu saja dan memanjat masuk tanpa menyadari ada seseorang dengan tumpukan buku tebal juga sedang memanjat keluar.

BRRUUUKKK!

"ADUUH!"

Draco meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah buku menghantamnya dengan telak tepat di dahi dan membuat pandangan Draco seakan berputar. Draco mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah rambut cokelat lebat. Kali ini Draco mencoba menggelangkan kepalanya tapi yang dirasakannya hanyalah beban berat di atas tubuhnya. HE? Di atas?

"Granger! Cepat bangun! Kau itu berat tahu! Jangan keenakan!" Seru Draco.

"Sembarangan saja kau, Malfoy! Kau pikir aku menikmatinya? Sama sekali TIDAK!" Balas Hermione sambil secepatnya bangun dari atas tubuh Draco. Ya, Draco tadi memang menabrak Hermione dengan setumpuk buku yang hendak memanjat keluar asrama.

"Merlin! Buku-bukumu itu sepertinya suka sekali dengan kepalaku, Granger. Ini kedua kalinya kau menghantamku dengan bukumu," ujar Draco sambil mengelus-elus dahinya. Dia hanya bisa berharap tidak akan ada luka berbentuk sambaran petir atau yang mirip dengan itu tercetak di dahinya atau dia tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu dengan si Harry 'Kepala Pitak' Potter.

"Dan ini juga kedua kalinya kau berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingmu, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione. "Kau gunakan untuk apa kedua matamu itu?"

Draco hanya diam saja mendengar omelan Hermione. Sebenarnya Draco sudah gatal ingin sekali menjawabnya tapi entah mengapa satu bagian kecil di otaknya terus menyuarakan 'bersikap dewasa' dan tentunya menjawab Hermione saat ini tidak termasuk kategori 'bersikap dewasa'.

"Kau diciptakan dengan dua mata tentunya bukan hanya untuk memandang rendah orang-orang dibawahmu, Malfoy! Tapi juga untuk melihat sekelilingmu! Lihat kan? Kau membuat bukuku berantakan dan apa sekarang kau juga mau menyalahkanku lagi seperti tempo hari la—"

"Baik. Aku minta maaf!"

Hermione langsung terdiam dan menatap Draco tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga. Telinganya sama sekali menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Apa katamu?" Bisik Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf, Granger. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi. Maaf," ulang Draco sambil memunguti buku-buku Hermione yang terjatuh.

Hermione menatap Draco yang sedang memunguti bukunya dengan pandangan aneh. Merlin! Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda sombong, arogan dan tidak berperasaan itu? Apakah otaknya jadi konslet gara-gara tertimpa buku tadi? Oke, Hermione khawatir kalau itu memang disebabkan oleh hantaman bukunya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Granger?" Suara Draco menyadarkan Hermione. Rupanya sejak tadi Hermione terus saja menatap Draco sambil tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Draco sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan menyodorkan buku-bukunya.

"Err—terima kasih, Malfoy. Dan—errr—apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Yah—umm—memeriksakan kepalamu? Siapa tahu ada saraf-saraf otakmu yang sedikit konslet karena hantaman bukuku tadi," ujar Hermione.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau otakku sedang konslet?" Tanya Draco semakin bingung.

"Yah—" Hermione menimbang-nimbang, "kau mengucapkan maaf."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Merlin, Draco! Apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Tujuh belas tahun aku mengenalmu—baiklah—tujuh belas tahun kupikir aku _tahu_ siapa kau dan aku cukup yakin bahwa memoriku sebelumnya tidak pernah merekam kau yang sedang meminta maaf. Kau yakin tidak salah makan tadi pagi?" Hermione masih saja bertanya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Dan demi Merlin! Granger, memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi? Hei, bagaimanapun aku juga ingin jadi orang baik. Aku hanya sedang berusaha, tahu! Kau pikir itu mudah?" Gerutu Draco.

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Katakan satu hal padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Benarkah kau Draco Malfoy dan bukan Harry Potter atau Neville atau siapapun yang sedang meminum ramuan polijus?"

Draco melotot. Sampai sebegitukah Hermione tidak percaya bahwa dia memang ingin jadi orang baik? Atau memang dirinya di masa lalu memang begitu buruk? Oke, mungkin memang dirinya di masa lalu sangatlah buruk. Apa? Kau mengakui dirimu buruk, Draco Malfoy? 'Diamlah otak sialan!' Umpat Draco dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah—kau sangat melukai hatiku, Granger. Apakah aku tidak pantas jadi orang baik?" Tanya Draco.

"Umm—bukan begitu, Malfoy. Aku senang kalau kau mau berubah, hanya saja—yah, memang aneh saja untuk dilihat awalnya. Tapi—semoga berhasil dengan usahamu kalau begitu," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hermione sudah memeluk buku-bukunya dan tidak lagi menatap Draco dengan aneh. Sudut bibirnya masih membentuk senyum untuk Draco—yang entah mengapa merasa tercengang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Sampai nanti, Malfoy—dan terima kasih sudah mau berbaik hati merapikan bukuku," kata Hermione sambil beranjak pergi dengan senyum masih tertempel di wajahnya.

Sesaat Draco hanya menatap Hermione yang berjalan menjauh sampai gadis itu menghilang di tikungan. Detik berikutnya, Draco seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

'Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Membantu Granger memunguti bukunya? Berusaha bersikap gentle dengan meminta maaf, eh? Kenapa kulakukan itu? Bukankah seharusnya tidak perlu lagi kulakukan? Taruhanku dengan Blaise sudah selesai. Kenapa aku masih harus berbaik-baik dengan Granger?'

Draco menggaruk sendiri bagian belakang kepalanya. Sekarang kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Draco segera memanjat masuk asrama ketua murid dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Saat ini dia benar-benar butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiran.

.

.

Akhir pekan biasanya menjadi waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi siswa-siswi Hogwarts, tapi tampaknya tidak begitu dengan akhir pekan kali ini. Batalnya kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dan tugas-tugas yang tidak terkira banyaknya memperkeruh suasanya dan mood para siswa. Mereka terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau asramanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Halaman yang biasanya dipenuhi anak-anak yang bermain atau sekedar duduk-duduk dibawah pohonpun sekarang terlihat kosong.

Kecuali seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dan menghadap danau. Hermione Granger sangat lekat dengan image perpustakaan, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dia juga suka belajar di alam terbuka seperti ini? Membaca dibawah rindangnya pohon dan suara air dari danau lebih bisa menjernihkan otaknya daripada keheningan perpustakaan.

Seperti saat ini, Hermione sedang asyik membaca dibawah pohon. Tidak hanya satu buku, masih ada dua buku lain menunggu disebelahnya untuk dibaca. Begitu asyiknya Hermione membaca sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka membaca disini, Granger."

Hermione menoleh mendengar suara itu dan mendapati Draco Malfoy dengan jubah Slytherinnya sedang berdiri dan menatapnya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hermione, Draco segera duduk di samping gadis itu dan melihat-lihat buku yang tidak sedang dibaca oleh Hermione.

"Ada apa, Granger?" Tanya Draco tanpa menatap Hermione. Perhatiannya sedang asyik tercurah pada salah satu buku yang dibawa Hermione, tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa Hermione sekarang sedang memandanginya—lagi-lagi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak—hanya bertanya-tanya untuk apa kau datang kemari, Malfoy," kata Hermione.

"Kebiasaan saja. Aku memang sering datang kesini, Granger," jawab Draco yang mulai membaca salah satu buku Hermione.

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali seorang Malfoy ternyata suka menyendiri disini. Kukira kau hanya suka melakukan huru-hara bersama teman-temanmu," ujar Hermione.

"Hey, jaman itu sudah berlalu, Granger," ucap Draco santai.

"Jadi? Apa maumu kesini sekarang?"

"Well, aku berniat menyendiri seperti rutinitasku yang biasa, tapi ternyata kau sudah ada disini dengan buku bagus. Apa salahnya kalau aku ikut membaca disini?"

"Kau tahu, Malfoy? Kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini," ujar Hermione.

"Aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya," kata Draco, "terima kasih."

Hermione benar-benar melebarkan matanya sekarang. Kemarin kata 'maaf' dan sekarang 'terima kasih'? Haruskah dia percaya bahwa Draco sudah berubah atau curiga pada perubahannya yang cukup mendadak?

"Kenapa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Hermione yang sekarang tampaknya lebih tertarik pada Draco daripada bukunya. Cukup aneh.

Draco akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca dan menatap Hermione yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau masih saja selalu ingin tahu urusan orang, Granger," ujar Draco sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak perlu mengomentariku, Malfoy," kata Hermione cemberut.

Draco terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap sendu pada danau. Sejenak pikirannya melayang pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Sementara itu, Hermione masih dengan setia menunggu jawaban Draco.

"Aku sudah suka tempat ini sejak dulu. Saat aku merasa bosan dengan kehidupanku atau saat aku merasa tertekan dengan kewajibanku, aku pasti kesini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku selalu bisa merasa lebih baik ditempat ini, entah mengapa. Aku suka suasana disini. Angin sepoinya, suara gemercik air, semuanya bisa membuatku serasa hidup kembali," kata Draco pelan.

Hermione melongo sesaat. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, Malfoy," celetuk Hermione.

"Tentu saja bisa, Granger," jawab Draco pura-pura sewot. "Kau pikir aku hanya bisa mengumpat dan menghina orang saja?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan dulu?"

"Baik, lupakan saja. Tapi aku memang sangat suka tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku, selain kamar kebutuhan tentunya. Sayang kamar itu sudah terbakar,"

"Ya, dan itu karena ulahmu dan kedua temanmu," guman Hermione pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Draco. Ekspresi Draco sedikit mengeras mendengar gumaman Hermione—yang tampaknya menyadari hal itu.

"Oh—maafkan aku, Malfoy. Aku tidak bermaksud—yah—maksudku, aku tahu kau sudah berubah dan aku juga tahu kau sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik akhir-akhir ini," ucap Hermione.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah lebih baik?"

"Yah, kau kadang masih sangat menyebalkan, keras kepala dan pemalas (Draco melotot). Tapi secara keseluruhan, kau memang lebih baik daripada dulu. Setidaknya kau tidak lagi mengumpatku dengan—_kau-tahu-apa_."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku untuk kesalahanku dulu dan untuk menyebutmu _kau-tahu-apa_," kata Draco.

"Memang sudah kutunggu permintaan maafmu sejak dulu, Malfoy," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Blaise?"

Draco, Blaise dan Theo berjalan bersama menuju asrama Slytherin. Mereka baru saja dari rumah sakit setelah Blaise muntah hebat. Madam Pomfrey sampai mengomel-ngomel tentang makan yang teratur, istirahat cukup dan blah blah blah. Yang paling menyebalkan bagi Draco adalah dia juga ikut diomeli oleh Madam Pomfrey, padahal kan Blaise sendiri yang membuat dirinya sampai sakit seperti ini. Kalau saja kondisi Blaise tidak sedang lemah, Draco pasti sudah mengutuknya jadi kurcaci atau marmut.

"Yah, cukup baik, Draco. Setidaknya aku tidak merasa mual dan pusing lagi," jawab Blaise.

"Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat, Blaise. Kau masih tampak pucat dan—oh—tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini kau melewatkan makananmu! Putus cinta membuatmu benar-benar gila!" Omel Theo.

Blaise terkekeh, " Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu saja, Theo. Yah, walaupun ibuku tidak memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu."

"Tapi Theo benar, Blaise. Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Sampai sebegitu kacaukah kau hanya karena putus cinta? Kejar dia lagi, Blaise. Jangan malah menyakiti dirimu seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kau malah mati, tahu! Apa kau rela memberikan predikat cowok tertampan di Hogwarts ini kepadaku?" Seringai Draco.

Blaise menyikut pelan Draco sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Drakkie. Predikat itu akan tetap ada padaku, hidup ataupun tidak. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi hantu tertampan."

"Otakmu memang konslet, Blaise," celetuk Theo sambil terkekeh.

"Lagipula Drakkie, Theo, jangan ikut-ikut mengomeliku. Kalian belum pernah berada di posisiku kan? Lihat saja nanti kalau kalian juga putus cinta—oh, siapa tahu saja nanti—" goda Blaise.

"Sial kau, Blaise. Jangan mendoakanku putus dari Rose begitu dong!" Gerutu Theo. Blaise terkekeh.

"Jadi, Turpin masih belum mau bicara padamu?" Tanya Draco hati-hati. Topik ini cukup sensitive bagi Blaise. Tapi tampaknya sekarang Blaise sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan dan pasrah.

"Belum. Teman-temannya bahkan sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan seolah-olah ingin mengulitiku—teman-teman cowoknya maksudku—kalau yang cewek sih sudah jelas menyambut gembira status jombloku," kekeh Blaise.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Zabini," ledek Draco.

"Yah, aku tahu aku memang salah, Draco. Aku juga bersalah padamu sudah menempatkanmu pada _mission impossible_ dalam taruhan kita. Mungkin seharusnya waktu itu aku memasang Pansy atau salah satu dari Patil bersaudara alih-alih Hermione. Aku ingin mengerjaimu saja saat itu, Drakkie. Aku ingin melihat usahamu menaklukkan Hermione untuk memenuhi taruhan harga dirimu," ujar Blaise sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Blaise. Lagupula itu sud—"

Suara gema di koridor membuat Draco menghentikan kata-katanya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berlari. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa mengurangi poin dari siapapun yang berlari di koridor. Tapi Draco segera mencelos ketika melihat sekelebat rambut cokelat lebat menghilang di tikungan.

"Kau benar, Blaise. Sepertinya sekarang giliranku berada dalam posisimu," kata Draco dengan getir.

Blaise dan Theo yang tidak melihat Hermione berlari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Draco dan semakin bingung ketika Draco langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Chapter 9 akhirnya bisa dipublish..*ngelap keringet XD Tinggal tersisa satu chapter depan (atau mungkin dua) untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Jadi intinya kita sudah hamper sampai di penghujung.

Oya, maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan atau nggak ngena feelnya. Entah kenapa aku juga jadi kehilangan feel nulis Dramione…Mungkin karena aku udah lama nggak nulis ya..T_T Jadi sekarang nih aku lagi belajar nulis lagi. Jadi maaf banget kalo nggak sesuai. Silahkan kritik dan saran kalau mau.

Sekedar info tambahan aja, chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang di fic ini dengan lebih dari 3+ words, biasanya cumin nyampe 2+ words aja, tapi karena aku udah lama nggak update, jadi aku panjangin sedikit. Maaf kalo kurang panjang. Hehe…:D

Akhir kata, thanks to read and please reviewnya…


	10. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid.

Summary : Draco Malfoy menerima tantangan untuk menaklukkan hati Hermione Granger. Apa saja usaha yang akan dilakukannya? Berhasilkah?

**A/N :** I'm back! *dikeroyok karena kelamaan update XD. Ini chapter terpanjang sepanjang sejarah Mission Impossible. Lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Semoga bisa memuaskan kalian semua ya. ^^

**Warning!** Super OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor garing, alur nggak jelas dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please.**

**Don't like? Don't read...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mission Impossible**

**.**

**#10: Mission Impossible**

**Could be possible?**

**.**

Draco membanting buku Transfigurasinya dengan frustasi. Sobekan-sobekan perkamen bertebaran disekitarnya. Percuma saja. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi pada tugas essay Transfigurasinya tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Mungkin sekali lagi dia harus menerima hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Draco merasa nyaris gila. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasa kacau. Sulit berkonsentrasi, malas makan, susah tidur dan semua itu dikarenakan perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya gelisah. Ya, perasaan bersalahnya terhadap Hermione Granger terus mengejarnya dan sama sekali tidak membiarkannya lepas.

Draco tahu dia memang salah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah ide Blaise—oke, Draco memang ikut andil dan itu cukup—sangat keterlaluan. Siapa sih yang tidak akan marah jika dijadikan sebagai objek taruhan? Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut soal perasaan. Sakit bukan?

Draco sangat ingin meminta maaf—walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya. Pertama, dia tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun sebelumnya. Dia terbiasa menjadi yang paling benar dan semua orang harus mengalah dan menurut padanya. Kedua, bagaimana dia bisa meminta maaf jika dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menemui Hermione? Sudah berhari-hari Draco tidak bertemu dengan Hermione—diluar kelas tentunya. Walaupun Draco berniat untuk mengejarnya setelah kelas selesai, tapi Hermione selalu lebih cepat darinya dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sejak kejadian itu Hermione juga menghilang dari asrama Ketua Murid. Sepertinya dia sudah pindah lagi ke asrama Gryffindor, dimana Draco tidak mungkin bisa menemuinya. Kecuali mungkin Draco mau menunggu semalaman sampai Hermione keluar asrama keesokan harinya—yang jelas tidak mungkin Draco lakukan. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu semua kesalahannya, seorang Draco Malfoy tetap tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya sedemikian rupa—apalagi di depan singa-singa lapar Gryffindor.

Dengan tidak adanya kesempatan berbicara satu hurufpun dengan Hermione, maka Draco masih harus terus memelihara perasaan bersalah pada gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Draco sama sekali tidak bisa merasa cuek pada masalah ini. Padahal dulu Draco sering mendekati gadis-gadis lain dan kemudian mencampakkannya begitu saja tanpa secuilpun rasa bersalah. Tapi kali ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Dia tahu Hermione memang berbeda. Dan sepertinya Draco benar-benar ingin menjaga perasaan Hermione. Tapi kenapa?

Merasa semakin frustasi dan sama sekali tidak menemukan pencerahan, Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama Slytherin menemui Blaise dan Theo. Draco memang tetap tinggal di asrama Ketua Murid. Dia berharap Hermione akan melunak dan segera kembali untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi ternyata percuma saja—Hermione tidak akan memaafkannya semudah itu. Seharusnya dia tahu itu!

.

.

"Belum mendapat kemajuan apapun, Draco?" Tanya Blaise saat Draco memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Sebenarnya Blaise sudah bisa membaca dari ekspresi Draco bahwa sahabatnya itu masih sama frustasinya dengan hari kemarin.

Theo yang sebelumnya sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya ikut mendongak dan memperhatikan Draco dengan tatapan sedikit prihatin.

Draco langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia gunakan. Walaupun begitu, kasurnya—dengan sprei yang memiliki lambang "M" besar—tetap terasa empuk, nyaman dan hangat. Peri-peri rumah Hogwarts pastilah tetap merawat kasur itu dengan baik. Memikirkan peri rumah ternyata membuat Draco mengingat Hermione lagi. Hermione memang sangat cerewet pada Draco yang biasanya sangat suka menyuruh-nyuruh peri rumah untuk meladeni semua permintaan tuan muda Malfoy itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki pri-kemanusiaan, Malfoy!" Suara nyaring Hermione dengan segera terngiang di dalam kepala Draco dan membuatnya sedikit meringis. Merlin! Peri rumah memang bukan manusia, kan?

"Sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang," erang Draco. Blaise dan Theo menatapnya dengan penuh empatik.

"Aku tahu rasanya, Draco," desah Blaise pelan.

"Yeah, tapi setidaknya Turpin lebih mudah di ajak bicara daripada Granger. Buktinya sekarang dia sudah mau menemuimu dan bicara padamu kan? Atau setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan percaya padamu—walaupun kau harus melakukan percobaan bunuh diri terlebih dulu. ("Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, pirang!" Protes Blaise). Bagaimana denganku? Kau pikir Granger akan semudah itu memaafkanku? Apa menurutmu dia akan segera berlari datang padaku jika mendengar aku sedang sakit akibat dari melewatkan makananku selama sehari karena memikirkannya? Dia akan melakukannya pun tapi aku tetap tidak sebodoh kau, Blaise!" Draco menumpahkan semua kekesalannya sementara Blaise semakin melotot pada Draco dan Theo hanya bisa meringis. Tapi Blaise dan Theo juga tahu bahwa Draco memang benar. Hermione Granger tidak akan semudah itu dilunakkan.

"Maafkan aku, Draco," kata Blaise dengan penuh sesal. "Seharusnya kita tidak membicarakan hal itu di tempat terbuka. Aku tidak belajar dari kesalahanku yang lalu dan sekarang aku justru menempatkanmu pada masalah."

"Sudahlah, Blaise. Semua sudah terjadi kan? Lagipula, siapa peduli dia mau bicara padaku atau tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana sikapnya padaku sekarang. Beruntung dia pindah ke asrama Gryffindor jadi aku bisa menguasai asrama Ketua Murid sendirian tanpa ada nona cerewet yang sok nge-bos itu," ujar Draco disertai dengan tawa hambarnya.

Blaise dan Theo saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi aneh. Blaise sendiri bisa menerka-nerka bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Draco dan pemuda itu cukup yakin bahwa semua kalimat yang dikatakan Draco barusan adalah bohong untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. _'Harga diri, bodoh!'_ Batin Blaise.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Seru Draco kesal karena kedua temannya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh menurut Draco.

"Well, aku heran padamu, _mate_. Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Blaise dengan mata memandang tajam pada Draco dan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Blaise benar, Drake. Akui saja kalau kau memang sudah lama tertarik pada Granger," lanjut Theo.

"Tahu apa kalian? Aku tertarik padanya? Demi sejuta Merlin!"

"Oya? Bukankah kau menganggapnya sangat jenius ditahun pertama kita?" Tuduh Theo.

"Aku sama jeniusnya dengan dia. (Blaise dan Theo mendengus). Hanya saja aku tidak suka mempertontonkan kejeniusanku seperti nona sok tahu itu!" Elak Draco.

"Dia yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu di tahun ketiga saat kau diserang ayam milik si Hagrid itu," lanjut Blaise.

"Ya, tapi dia mengkhawatirkanku hanya untuk memukulku setelah itu karena aku yang membuat makhluk brengsek itu di eksekusi. Dan makhluk itu bukan ayam, Blaise!" Draco sedikit tersinggung mendengar makhluk yang katanya bernama Hippogrif itu disamakan dengan ayam. Mau ditaruh mana muka Draco jika ada orang tahu bahwa dia diserang ayam? Sangat tidak elit.

"Kau menganggapnya cantik di Yule Ball pada tahun keempat kita kan?" Selidik Theo.

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah berkata—aku tidak pernah menganggapnya cantik saat itu. Si keturunan _veela _itu masih jauh lebih cantik dari Granger," ucap Draco. Sebenarnya Draco memang sedikit terpana melihat Hermione yang tampil sangat cantik saat itu, tapi masa dia harus mengakuinya sekarang didepan kedua temannya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Akui saja, bodoh!'.

"Oke, Draco. Kau memang tidak tertarik padanya. Kalau begitu, berarti aku boleh mendekatinya?" Pancing Blaise dengan salah satu alis terangkat dan senyum menyebalkan.

Draco menggeram sesaat, "Lakukan saja kalau kau mau Turpin mengutukmu jadi labu kali ini. Aku dengan senang hati akan menghiasmu untuk Halloween berikutnya, Blaise."

Blaise dan Theo terkekeh. "Jangan tutup-tutupi perasaanmu, Drake. Ungkapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan padanya. Jangan terlalu terpaku pada ego-mu saja atau kau akan menyesal. Ingat itu!"

"Berhenti mengkhotbahiku!"

.

.

**Flashback**

"Granger! Granger! Tunggu!"

Draco berusaha mengejar Hermione. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali rambut cokelat itu sebagai partner ketua muridnya, Hermione Granger. Dan itu berarti Hermione mungkin sudah mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Blaise dan Theo barusan? Satu kata—GAWAT! Oke, dua kata—MATI KAU! Tiga kata—CEPAT KEJAR, BODOH!

Koridor demi koridor ditelusuri Draco untuk bisa menemukan sosok gadis berambut cokelat lebat, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hermione tidak dia temukan dimanapun juga. Well—salah satu keuntungan bersahabat dengan Harry James Potter adalah kau akan mengetahui seluk-beluk Hogwarts termasuk jalan-jalan rahasianya yang memudahkanmu untuk melarikan diri dari seseorang—seperti Hermione yang melarikan diri dari Draco sekarang.

Setelah dirasanya cukup lama mencari tanpa membuahkan hasil, Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Barangkali saja Hermione sudah kembali kesana dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang—menangis?

Dengan secercah harapan, Draco berjalan kembali ke asrama ketua murid hanya untuk menemukan bahwa harapannya kali ini juga menguap. Hermione tidak ada disana. Tidak di ruang rekreasinya maupun dikamar tidurnya. Hermione tidak kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid.

Draco merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dengan tangan memijit pelipisnya. Draco tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hermione nantinya. Dia harus punya alasan yang bagus supaya Hermione bisa memaafkannya. Dan dia sangat yakin alasan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya didepan Blaise tidak termasuk kategori alasan yang bisa diterima oleh Hermione.

Sampai keesokan harinya, Hermione tidak juga kembali ke asrama ketua murid, padahal Draco sudah gelisah menunggunya semalaman. Hermione juga tidak muncul pada jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Draco baru melihat Hermione lagi pada pelajaran Ramuan di sore hari.

Hermione masih tampak seperti biasanya dan wajahnya bebas dari bercak airmata. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia baru saja menangis semalaman. Wajah gadis itu justru tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan membuat Draco sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Hermione memilih untuk duduk di apit oleh kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron. Draco sedikit meruntuk, jika ada Harry dan terlebih lagi si Weasel rambut merah, maka akan sulit sekali untuk dirinya bisa mendekati Hermione.

Draco terus-menerus menatap Hermione dengan terang-terangan, tetapi gadis itu seperti kebal terhadap tatapan Draco dan sama sekali tidak memandang Draco sejak masuk kelas tadi.

"Hadang saja dia nanti setelah kelas selesai," usul Theo dengan berbisik.

"Dihadapan Potter dan Weasley? Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku sedang malas menambah masalah," desis Draco. "Dan aku tidak mau dikutuk mereka didepan seluruh siswa Hogwarts."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Blaise.

"Entahlah—mungkin aku akan mengikutinya sampai dia sendirian, baru aku akan berbicara padanya," ucap Draco putus asa.

"Well, selamat menunggu kalau begitu, _mate,_" putus Blaise.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Draco berjalan dengan cepat menapaki koridor demi koridor. Dia sudah bertekad, hari ini semua masalahnya dengan Hermione harus selesai. Benar-benar tidak boleh ditunda-tunda lagi. Dia harus bisa menemukan Hermione sekarang dan menuntaskan semuanya.

"Weasley! Hei, Weasley!"

Ginny Weasley yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan mengangkat alis dengan heran ketika melihat Draco-lah yang mendekat padanya.

"Kalian pergilah dulu. Nanti akan kususul kalian di ruang rekreasi," kata Ginny kepada kedua temannya yang juga bertampang sama herannya dengan Ginny tetapi juga menatap Draco dengan terkikik.

"Malfoy? Kau yakin barusan kau memanggilku?" Tanya Ginny ketika kedua temannya sudah beranjak pergi—dengan satu lagi tatapan peringatan dari Ginny tentunya.

"Ya! Ya, Weasley! Aku memanggilmu dan aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Draco dengan cepat.

Ginny semakin tinggi mengangkat kedua alisnya, " Dan bantuan seperti apa tepatnya yang kau harapkan dariku, Malfoy?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku perlu tahu dimana Granger sekarang," lanjut Draco.

"Granger—?"

"Hermione Granger! Aku perlu tahu dimana dia sekarang. Kau pasti tahu dimana dia kan, Weasley? Beritahu aku dimana dia? Aku harus bicara padanya!"

Ginny justru semakin bertambah bingung melihat Draco yang tampak kacau dan terlihat sangat ingin menemui Hermione. Apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua?

"Well, Malfoy. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru saja keluar dari kelas, jadi aku tidak tahu dimana Hermione sekarang—"

"Tapi kau pasti tahu dimana dia biasanya menghabiskan waktu kan?" Potong Draco.

"Sudahkah kau mencarinya di perpustakaan? Itu tempat pertama yang—"

"Aku sudah mencarinya kesana beberapa kali tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat disana," potong Draco lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya ide dimana dia sekarang selain di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor atau dikamarnya," kata Ginny.

Draco mengeluh. Jika Hermione memang berada di asrama Gryffindor, maka tidak ada peluang baginya untuk bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam asrama itu dan berbicara pada Hermione.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa aku harus mencarinya ketempat lain," jawab Draco dengan getir. Sesaat mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Ginny tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco akhirnya sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ginny yang mulai tersenyum penuh arti.

Draco melanjutkan kembali pencariannya. Dia sudah mencari ke perpustakaan, aula, halaman, ruang-ruang kelas, bahkan sampai di depan kamar kebutuhan sebelum dia ingat bahwa kamar tersebut sudah hancur saat perang besar.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap ketika akhirnya Draco menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama saja. Dia tetap tinggal di asrama ketua murid dengan harapan suatu saat Hermione akan muncul dan kembali kesana.

"Mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku," gumam Draco letih dan segera saja rasa lelah menyergapnya dua kali lipat.

Draco sudah setengah perjalanan kembali ke asrama ketua murid ketika dia melewati tangga yang menuju ke menara Astronomi. Entah apa yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan memandang tangga itu, tapi detik berikutnya, Draco sudah melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Selangkah demi selangkah Draco menapakkan kakinya menaiki menara. Hawa dingin sudah mulai terasa menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu tetapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tetap berjalan menuju puncak menara.

Sesampainya di puncak, Draco menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Setengah ragu dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang diharapkannya, perlahan dibukanya pintu itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit luas yang gelap dan bertabur bintang. Selama beberapa detik Draco hanya terpaku menatap langit dengan tangan masih memegang knop pintu. Draco baru tersadar setelah matanya menangkap ada gerakan di sudut lain menara.

Draco menyipitkan matanya berusaha menangkap gerakan yang tadi dilihatnya. Suasana yang gelap membuat Draco cukup susah melihat siapa yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di menara Astronomi sebelum dirinya. Draco sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ketika dia menangkap sinar cokelat tajam yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Granger!"

Hermione sama sekali tidak menjawab keterkejutan Draco. Gadis itu tetap diam mematung dengan kedua matanya memandang tajam pada Draco.

Draco berhasil dengan cepat mengatasi keterkejutannya. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia justru akan menemukan Hermione disini? Menara Astronomi, eh? Tapi hal itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting bagi Draco adalah saat ini menjadi saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbicara pada Hermione, sebelum gadis itu menghilang lagi.

"Granger, aku perlu bicara denganmu," ujar Draco.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya," lanjut Draco cepat ketika masih tidak ada respon apapun dari Hermione. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Ini semua hanyalah bagian dari taruhan konyol yang aku, Blaise dan—"

"Taruhan konyol? Kalian menjadikan perasaan orang lain sebagai bahan taruhan dan kau bilang itu taruhan konyol? Bagian mana yang bisa di anggap bahwa kau tidak bermaksud mempermainkanku? Kau—Draco Malfoy—sudah menjadikan perasaanku sebagai bahan taruhanmu! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA?" Hermione mulai meledak marah. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam dan dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis itu menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin pemuda Malfoy itu tahu betapa hancurnya dia saat mengetahui semua kebenaran ini.

"Aku punya hati yang tidak bisa kau permainkan, Malfoy! Aku punya perasaan yang tidak bisa kau jadikan bahan taruhan! Kupikir kau sudah berubah! Kupikir kau sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik—yang bisa lebih menghargai orang lain—tapi ternyata aku salah!" Hermione terus meluapkan amarahnya yang sudah dia pendam selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Draco hanya bisa menatap Hermione dengan kedua mata abu-abunya yang meredup. Dia tahu Hermione pastilah sangat marah padanya. Dia juga tahu bahwa Hermione mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya—sebesar apapun harapannya untuk dimaafkan.

"Granger, aku tahu aku memang salah dan aku juga tahu kesalahanku pasti sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Dan—ma—maaf jika aku sudah melukai perasaanmu," kata Draco pelan. Dia sudah putus asa sekarang. Menghadapi Hermione yang seperti ini berarti selamanya dia tidak akan pernah mendapat maaf dari seorang Hermione Granger.

Sejenak keheningan meliputi keduanya. Hermione tidak lagi berteriak-teriak pada Draco walaupun wajahnya masih memerah. Sementara itu Draco sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dihadapinya—sekalipun Hermione akan mengutuknya menjadi musang pink.

Draco tercengang ketika dia mendengar suara isakan dari arah Hermione. Gadis itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Rambut cokelatnya tampak sangat berantakan. Tapi suara isakan itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Draco bahwa Hermione sedang menangis sekarang!

Draco sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam menghadapi seorang gadis yang—salah—seorang Hermione Granger yang sedang menangis. Ya, karena Hermione berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Belum selesai Draco memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Hermione sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan wajah basah dan penuh dengan bercak airmata, Hermione kembali memandang Draco—kali ini tidak setajam tadi.

"Aku membencimu, Malfoy!" Desis Hermione. Dan entah mengapa, Draco merasa sesak mendengar tiga kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Hermione itu.

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Kupikir kau sudah menjadi lebih baik dan ternyata aku salah. Kau sudah mempermainkanku dan melukai perasaanku. Kau menjadikanku seperti barang yang bisa seenaknya saja kau jadikan objek taruhan. Semula aku berpikir kita bisa berteman, tapi sekarang aku justru semakin membencimu," ucap Hermione.

Draco menahan napasnya. Sangat menyakitkan rasanya mendengar perkataan Hermione. Setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu bagaikan ribuan pisau yang menghujam jantungnya. Tetapi Draco tetap diam. Dia membiarkan Hermione melontarkan semua kekesalannya—mungkin juga kebenciannya.

"Tapi kau tahu?" Suara Hermione semakin pelan seperti berbisik, "apa yang membuat ini semua terasa lebih menyakitkan?"

Draco tertegun mendengar suara Hermione yang tercekat. Mata abu-abunya sekarang menatap langsung pada warna cokelat yang tampak sayu. Hermione sendiri masih menatap Draco dengan tatapannya yang semakin melembut.

"Ini semua terasa lebih menyakitkan, karena aku tahu—" Hermione tercekat,"—aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

Sebutir airmata mengalir lagi dari mata Hermione. Gadis itu merasa sekarang dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap Draco, maka dia berbalik memunggungi Draco dan kembali menatap langit malam seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum Draco datang.

Draco masih terpaku mendengar pengakuan Hermione yang tiba-tiba. Benarkan? Hermione baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya? Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Sesuatu dalam diri Draco bergejolak senang memikirkannya walaupun Draco juga tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk—antara senang, takut, bingung—Draco mulai berani berjalan mendekati Hermione. Perlahan Draco mulai menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak Hermione. Melihat Hermione tidak menolak sentuhannya—tepatnya tidak merespon—secara tiba-tiba Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang dan membuat sang Ketua Murid Perempuan merasa kaget. Draco mempererat pelukannya dan menutup mata sambil membenamkan wajah di pundak Hermione.

"Apakah kau masih bisa mempercayaiku?" Tanya Draco pelan yang tidak dijawab Hermione.

"Apa kau akan mempercayaiku—jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Lanjut Draco.

Walaupun Hermione masih belum menjawab, tapi Draco bisa merasakan bahu Hermione sedikit menegang.

"Apakah ini semua masih jadi bagian dari sandiwaramu, Malfoy? Sandiwara untuk mendapatkanku?" Sindir Hermione dengan dingin.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Granger. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan taruhanku. Aku juga tidak sedang bersandiwara. Aku hanya sedang mengatakan suatu kejujuran padamu," ujar Draco dengan lebih lembut.

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berbalik menghadap pemuda pirang itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu semudah itu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskannya terlebih dulu," ujar Draco. "Awalnya aku memang setuju mengikuti permainan Blaise—taruhan ini adalah idenya. Ku akui aku juga mencari berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan hatimu dan membuatmu menyukaiku. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin juga aku dekat denganmu, aku juga merasakan perasaan yang berbeda."

Draco berhenti bicara dan menatap Hermione dengan setengah berharap. Hermione masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang pasti.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau ini semua bukan bagian dari sandiwaramu? Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa ini semua bukanlah kebohongan untuk mencapai misimu itu? Bagaimana aku percaya bahwa ini nyata?" Kata Hermione.

"Aku mengerti—kalau kau tidak bisa semudah itu mempercayaiku. Kau boleh gunakan veritaserum atau mantra apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mengatakan kejujuran. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menyakitimu dan melukai perasaanmu dan—"

Kata-kata Draco terpotong karena Hermione sudah melompat memeluknya. Draco sedikit bingung. Dia semakin berpikir bahwa wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Bukankah tadi Hermione masih marah padanya? Well, walaupun Draco tidak menolak jika Hermione begitu cepat memaafkannya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempercayaimu," bisik Hermione.

"Lakukan, kalau begitu," pinta Draco.

"Ya—aku percaya padamu," lanjut Hermione. "Dan aku memaafkanmu."

Draco tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hermione dengan sayang. Hermione sudah melengkapi misinya. Bukan misi konyol untuk sekedar mendapatkan hati gadis itu, tetapi juga misi pencarian Draco untuk mencari arti cinta sebenarnya. Hermione membuat misi yang tadinya mustahil bagi Draco sekarang menjadi nyata.

Draco menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hermione. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapas saat seolah meresapi perasaan masing-masing. Kemudian Draco mencium kening Hermione dan terus turun sampai ke bibir gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Draco tulus setelah mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

**-COMPLETE-**

.

.

**EPILOG**

**3 Years Later**

"Kau tetap saja dinyatakan gagal, Draco. Kau melebihi batas waktu yang telah ditentukan, ingat? Kau punya waktu 2 minggu—14 hari! Dan kau baru mendapatkannya setelah 20 hari. Itu sama artinya dengan mission failed, Drake," kekeh Blaise.

Saat ini Draco, Blaise dan Theo sedang duduk bersama di sebuah café sambil mengenang masa-masa taruhan konyol mereka. Blaise dan Theo bersikukuh bahwa hanya Draco-lah yang gagal pada taruhan mereka saat itu. Tetapi Draco juga tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa toh pada akhirnya dia tetap bisa mendapatkan Hermione walaupun sudah melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan. Apalagi taruhan mereka memang dibatalkan sebelum jangka waktu untuk Draco habis.

"Jangan sampai gadis-gadis kita mendengar kita membicarakan hal ini lagi. Mereka bisa marah besar nanti," ujar Theo mengingatkan sambil tertawa.

"Yeah, lagipula kita sekarang hanya bisa mentertawakan masalah yang kita buat sendiri waktu itu. Benar-benar heboh dan merepotkan," kata Blaise.

"Untunglah semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia. _Happy end_," celetuk Draco.

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja kau gagal, Draco," ungkit Blaise lagi. Kelihatannya Blaise memang suka sekali mengungkit-ungkit kegagalan Draco. Apalagi mengingat jika sahabatnya itu memang tidak suka jika dinyatakan gagal dalam mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Zabini!" Geram Draco.

"Jadi, apa misimu berikutnya, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Theo. "Kau masih betah-betah saja dengan Hermione kan?"

"Yeah, apa misimu berikutnya? Jangan sampai mentargetkan misi yang mustahil lagi," kata Blaise yang masih tertawa senang melihat Draco melotot padanya.

"_I will propose her to marry me,"_ jawab Draco.

.

.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>AN : Kyyaaaa…Akhirnya Mission Impossible sampai pada chapter terakhir. Sekilas info, Mission Impossible mulai di publish tanggal 24 April 2011 dan selesai pada tanggal 27 Februari 2011. 10 chapter memakan waktu 10 bulan. Lama banget ya? Beda sama You're Not a Murderer yang cuman 9 chapter tapi selesai dalam 3 bulan. Tapi moga-moga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan kalian para readers ya. *menatap penuh harap. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya di story ini, please give me your review!

See you in next story!

**Special Thanks! **

**Thank a lot to all of Mission Impossible's readers! Reviewers and also Silent Readers! I love y'all! ^^**


End file.
